Exchange to Blackthorne
by mysticmoon95
Summary: Cammie is still wondering about the kiss Zach gave her,and still NO CONTACT.Well I guess she will find out when her school does a program like the Blackthorne school did.Well at least she is not alone she has her friends and her spy skills.Is that enough?
1. Chapter 1: A Surprise

Chapter 1

Hey remember me Cammie Morgan well any way it has been a year since my big surprise mission with the (can't believe im going to mention it but,) Blackthorne boys, one in particular. I was thinking about a boy Zach Goode one of the blackthorne boys that hepled, I have no idea why but I always find myself thinking of him (even though I could probally guess) but I hate him. Last time I saw or heard from him was the day he left, and he _kissed _me, I know right, and of course I asked if that was "good-bye" and his reply was "Whats the odds of that", but I haven't heard from him in a year not even on my birthday! I was not prepared _even thought the head misstress is my mother she did not tell me this!_ She never talls me anything people thinks she does she doesn't. But it did it started in the morning.....

_THAT MORNING _

My friends Bex, Liz, and Macey and me were walking to go eat breakfast and we were talking. As usual. All of a sudden really it was we were not talking about this Bex asked "Have you guys been thinking about th Blackthorne boys at all after the left."

Liz said " Yeah I guess I mean they were cute all of them , but I kinda thought Jonas was cute he liked the stuff I did." actually starting to blush.

"Yeah I kind thought Grant was _really _cute."replied Bex.

"Well I dont want a boyfriend right now but they were cute."said Macey. I stayed silent because I didnt want them to think anything hopefully I will go on unnoticed. Of course it didn't three of them turned to me and said "Well..."

"Not really..." I said lieing

Then Bex said "Thats a lie, What about Zach you guys got really close especially after that _kiss_ he gave you."

"Yeah you _haven't thought of him a all..._" Liz said

"Sure I have but only because he was my friend, I think about my friends." defending myself not well.

"Sureeeee well I thought you guys made a cute couple so do you Bex with Grant and Liz with Jonas, but do you like him Cammie?"

We already got to our table and I was going to answer with a no or I don't know but my mom(a.k. misstress) came up to the podium and began to say "Good morning girls if you can be quiet I have a very important announcement to make" everyone got quiet "Thank you, I'm sure everyone remembers the Blackthorne Institute for Exceptional Young Boys that visited last year well, we are going to do a program like the boys did with at least 7 girls going for a month , after some thought and consideration we picked some girls out of the junior class the following girls will pack and leave today here are their names:Tina Walters, Anna Fetterman, Eva, Rebecca ( _a.k.a Bex_),Elizabeth (_a.k.a Liz),_Macey McHenery, and Cameron you have a good breakfst everyone." My friedns and I almost fainted when our names got called theirs out of happiness mine out of _this can't be happening._ I'm going to see Zach. This can't be good, WHY ME??

_LATER THAT DAY DURING PACKING_

So now I am so freaking out about seeing Zach I can't concentrate on packing. Thank god Macey was packing for me thats all I can say she doesn't like my clothes." I can't believe we are going for a month!" happily Liz said.

"I know we are going to see the GUYS!" Bex also happy said.

"But that means I have to see Zach without any Hi from him in a year" I started to say ruining the happy moment " All I am going to think about is that and the kiss he gave me." I finished.

"Well you just have to keep your mind off of that, as for the other I am packing your clothes so don't worry about it." Macey said " And also you need new clothes you have like no cute clothes!" We all started laughing from that, me getting a little happy about that remark, I needed a laugh.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I do not own the Gallager series this is just a story I wrote containing the charecters from the book. I really loved this series so I wanted to write my own. I have nothing to do with the series or Ally Carter (even though she is a good author) Love the books. This is my first story I writtin so Please review.I don't know if I got the charecters right but I did try. Tell me what you think so far,tell me if you like it. I appriciate itt SO YOU !!!


	2. Chapter 2: Hello Again

Chapter 2

We all got on the helicopter headed for the Blackthorne Insitute for Exceptional Boys! Macey dressed me in this jean skirt thats above my knees mabye a couple of inches higher and this tanktop with spaggettii straps and a light jean jacket that ends just above my waist. The girls were also wearing about the same thing but of course different DUH. When I heard the piolit announce " Prepare yourselves girls we are getting ready to land." Everyone did just that and when we where going to land I looked out the window to see if the guys were there but they weren't. So it's going to be a surprise I can't wait to see their faces when we walk in. I could tell it was dinnertime from my internal clock HAH just like what happened to us. Then we landed and we all got out and waved bye to the pilot.

met us outside (guess it won't be a surprise) and greeted us by saying " Hi girls, everyones eating so lets go on in...Oh yeah its a surprise you are here they don't know." He said laughing continuing saying, "Ok girls your going to go on the stage i'll say some stuff and you will introduce yourselves got it?" we nodded."Alright here we go.." he said .We entered , I looked aroud and spotted Zach he was looking at me frozen from halfway putting his drink to his mouth like he just saw a ghost,_yeah a ghost from yor past mabye a year ago._He didn't even say "Hey Gallager Girl", nothing, good, I saw Grant and Jonas with the same expression. I tried to hold on to a laugh at least until I got outside _don't want to be rude._

We got on the stage and started speaking " Hey everyone I see that you were very surprised to see these seven girls _which you should of found out being spies...you were all bugging me to know when you will see them again..._and these are the girls we will be here for at least a month or more it depends." Depends on what and at least I don't like the sound of that."So they are going to introduce themselves but most of you would probaly know them or recognize them...Oh yeah almost forgot they are going to need escorts so they don't get lost on the first day, don't want that now." he said walking to sit down.

Eva went first then Anna, Tina, Bex, Liz, Macey and me. The whole time I was looking at Zach but trying to make it not obvious. We jumped off the stage and went to walk we wereboy did the the guys come at us at all different directions. Somehow we got seperated from Anna,Tina and Eva probaly from all the _Hot but alot _guys. It was just us four then, when we were going to say we can make it on our own guess who came and said they would be our escorts and got the guys out of the way.

Macey looked at them then at us and said " I think I can find my own if not look at all the guys that could help Guys see you girls in our room where ever that is." she walked away smiling. Yeah funny for her she is so _LUCKY_. Not that I could blame her one look at Zach's face and I wanted to run with her. I didnt even need to look at Grant and Jonas to see they probably had the same expression as Zach. It looked like they were going to ask if they could talk to us. _Don't want that._ I was just going to try to ignore _him _and avoide being alone with him _always _at least until I could figure out what to do. I looked at my two friends and it looked like they were going to do the same thing. I looked at Grant and Jonas and said " Thank you, I think we could make it on our own though but thanks again for getting the guys away" I finished starting to walk away with my friends still not looking at Zach because if I did I knew I would be in trouble right when I looked in his direction.

"Bye, and thanks" said Liz

"Yeah thank you I didn't really want to beat up guys on my first day mabye tomarrow." said Bex."Oh and bye mabye we will see you tomorrow." I was being quiet and so was Zach I looked up daring to look at him and he was _STARING AT ME _and im looking at him great , gotta go when I have a chance. We started walking away we were maybe a couple of inches away when they pulled us back. At first I saw Bex go back then Liz. I turned around and right when I did Zach pulled me to him in a _HUG!!!! _I can't belive fell and we rolled on the ground until he was on top of Oh this can"t be at all good.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A BIG thank you to Kelsey Alice Rosalie Cullen for being my first reviewer your review bade me happy.

Zammie!!! Fan all the way!!!

Well thats the 2nd chapter I can't wait for your reviews


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

Chapter 3

"Get off of me Zach!" I said pushing him off of me. That was a started laughing and I felt that he had _really good muscles. Ok _time to get up Cammie (talking to myself) I got up ready to give Zach a piece of my mind but I guess he already got up because Bex and Liz were helping me were still clean and I was the one muddy _they must of not fallen like that idiot made me do (cute idiot).Not saying that out loud his ego is already big enough._

"Hey Gallager Girl just so you know you are going to need our help to get around _our_ school."Zach said with a smirk.

"I _know _we can get around perfectly fine without your help, and I could of lived without the falling _or the hug_." I said whipping mud off of me and started walking away from them , but we heard all three of them yell together "See you guys _later_."We waited till we were out of ear shot and started laughing

"I cant believe that just happened" Bex said helping get mud off of me.

"Well at least you didn't fall landing with a guy on top of you!" I said laughing.

"I wonder why they did that?" Liz asked honestly puzzled.

"Who knows they are guys, can never be to sure with them." I said. We looked at each other and stopped laughing and looked down at ourselves , examining ourselves and found that we were tagged and laughed again because we tagged them and laughed again and then we heard Jonas.

"Whats _so _freaking funny they been laughing for _ever_!" Jonas yelled.

"I don't know but _they are girls _they can always laugh for no reason." Grant said and we were about to start saying weird stuff and laugh then we heard Zach and stopped laughing and talking still making noise so they wouldn't figure out we were listening.

"Wow that was a big surprise, didn't expect that and not the falling part either." Zach said

"Yeah that was funny when you guys fell!" Grant said laughing.

"Have you guys been thinking at all about the girls?" Jonas asked. We stopped walking when that question was asked honestly wondering about the answers from them. Jonas continuing "I mean I thought about Liz but, you know..."

"Well I kind of thought about Bex I mean _come on she is cute! _" Grant said " And that outfit just topped it off" I looked at Bex and she was blushing. How cute, now just Zach's answer was coming maybe...

Jonas said "I agree to that, boy did Liz looked good." Liz started blushing and looking away so we couldn't see."What about you and Cammie Zach?" finished Jonas.

"I guess... I kind of thought about Cammie, but she is just a girl thats cute... I don't know, really I don't." said Zach. I got mad with that _just a girl_that he kissed I might add he is such a JERK .I threw down the tag and the comm in my ear and stomped on it. Bex and Liz kept theirs on for a couple more seconds and then I saw their faces and they threw down theirs.

"What happened, what did they say?" I asked.

"First it was all nice and then they started talking again more about me and Bex and eventually said the same thing Zach said about you _JUST A GIRL THATS CUTE_." Yelled Liz.

"They are total JERKS I can't believe any of them!!!" Bex said with anger.

"You know what I am going to just ignore them all, thats what they deserve anyway." I said and they agreed. Zach you better of liked that kiss you got from me last year because thats all your getting from now on , unless you take one from force and if you do you are so going to get it. Well thats what I was thinking to myself anyway lets hope it stays true.

_THE NEXT DAY_

We went to get breakfast and sat with boys we didn't even know not even looking at Zach. But being a _spy _in training has its advantages, I saw them looking at us through the reflection of my spoon. I gave Bex an elbow in the side and Liz too they saw and we started laughing they probably thought something that one of the boys said was funny and we were laughing. Because it was Saturday we were just going to explore the school. We got up and I looked over at the boys table and they already left. Wierd or mabye they just eat fast. So we started walking down a hallway with lots of doors. Until we heard footsteps and turned around to see THE BOYS. What were they following us around now. We hid in a space that was covered and they walked past us into a room.

Oh no we are in one of the hallways with the boys room in it. We looked at each other, and decided we were going to burst into their room saying "HI" and ask "What you guys doing before we came in." But first we were going to go change. I know what your thinking we were supposed to ignore them , thats why were not going to talk to _our guy_but the others. We ran to our rooms and saw Macey. She loved our plan and helped pick out our outfits. We were wearing shorts that are short but not _slutty_, A tanktop thats is low but not OMG low. We all were headed to the boys room and Macey came along. Liz got Zach, I got Grant and Bex got Jonas. Macey just came along cause she was bored and wanted to watch. We got to the door about to open it and did not guess what was going to happen until we heard it and just about lost it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for he spelling and grammar but when I type it , its fine but when I put it on it messes up. Again sorry I will try to check it before I post it. And I do not mind people telling me things. I will try to fix them. NOW PLEASE GET TO REVIEWING and tell me if you like it so far. THANK YOU


	4. Chapter 4: The New Better Plan

Chapter 4

_LAUGHTER _and not just boy laughter but _GIRL laughter_. And who else would it be other than Eva, Anna , and Tina. We all didn't know what to do burst in like we were going to do, or just walk away from the door. "Well I am not going to go in there, it seems they are already very busy with some people." I said.

"Yeah definitely not going to go in there and go on with our plan." Bex said looking annoyed. I was too.

"We just need a _NEW_, _BETTER _plan than before thats all." said Macey. We started walking away from the door back to our rooms and I could't help but turn around and look at the door. What could they be doing in there thats so funny. A part of me really wanted to burst in there and catch them red handed but I walked away. I sighed, this can't be happening am I actually _jealous of them_. I was so occupied with my thoughts that I didn't realise we was in front of our rooms door.

Macey said "Why were they in there with them, I am so going to get them back it is not funny!"

"What if nothing happened, maybe they were just telling jokes," Liz said with hope in her eyes.

"Yeah how many boys are on campus and they just so happened to be visiting them?" Bex said angrily.

"Ok you have a point Bex, but what are we going to do?" I said finally speaking.

"Don't worry do much you _are looking at a master in getting back."_Macey said with a smile that should be illegal. But who cares we laughed at what she said and her expression. Well apparently when we were getting ready for bed Macey made up a plan in her very _diabolical mind _in a nice way not crazy. She told us when we were about to get in our beds. We all thought it was a good idea because we really liked it. The plan was tomorrow at separate times so it doesn't look suspicious or anything, a boy is going to come up to Bex first at breakfast, then Liz at lunch, and me at dinner and ask us out. The thing is we are going to look so so cute and we have to make sure the boys are listening in our conversation. We are going to sit by the boys but not next to them maybe a couple seats away. All I what is it to all go right.

_THE NEXT MORNING OR MORNING OF PAYBACK_

"Are you guys hungry because I am really really hungry?" asked Liz as we walked in and saw the boys were _SITTING WITH THE GIRLS_! OH IT IS SO ON but we have to go along with the plan.

"Oh my god can't we get away at least while we are going to eat." Macey said as we got our food and sat down not saying anything AT ALL to the boys OR the girls. We sat down and Macey made three calls low enough so we couldn't hear but she did that so the boys or girls couldn't hear. She hung up with her last call smiled at us and we started talking. BUT all I could hear was LAUGHTER AND LOTS OF TALKING from Zach and the guys and the girls. Then a _really cute and I mean really cute _boy came up to us and I noticed the three boys were not into the conversation as much anymore they were trying to figure out what was going on. He asked to speak to Bex and she got up and started walking away a couple of feet. Grant was watching him looking angry but kind of not showing it. I heard Bex laugh and nod and came back to us saying loud enough so Grant could hear "I GOT A DATE TONIGHT!" and by the looks of it I think he did hear. Maybe not even 10 minutes later another boy came up to us when we were about to get up and leave, and asked to speak to Liz. I guess it got sped up. Jonas had the same expression of anger on his face. Well its not like they own them! She came back and said " He just asked me out."

We said "WELL...."

"I said YES that would be fun." Liz said with a smile of satisfaction of the look on Jonas's face. Well that leaves me, we waited and about 15 minutes no one came I looked at Macey and she shrugged. so we got up and walked out saying "HI" to the girls but not he guys. When we were almost to the door the boys got up and followed us. OH OH did they figure it out our plan. We continued walking acting like we didn't notice anything.

I heard Zach yell "Wait up Gallager girl, you guys are fast." and they were jogging up to us to catch up.

"Well maybe you guys are slow."said Macey. Grant came up next to Bex, Jonas came next to Liz and Zach next to me and Macey. But she was in between so that was good. She continued talking asking "So got any plans tonight boys?"

Zach answered by saying "No, do you?" looking at me when he said that.

"Bex and Liz got a date tonight." I replied.

Grant asked Bex who, like they don't know. She just said "None of your business Grant."

Then Jonas asked Liz and she said "Thats confidential information, sorry." Zach looked like he was happy I didn't have a date, but Grant and Jonas looked angry.

Zach started to say "So I guess we---" but got interrupted by someone saying "Cammie, Cammie Morgan."

I turned around with a smile saw it was a boy and said "What can I do for you?" and then he pulled me away I saw Zach's reaction and I could tell you it wasn't a happy one. He asked me out (of course) and I said yeah and came walking back.I turned around to see he was watching me and I yelled "See you tonight." They were all waiting when I came back.

"What was that about?" Bex asked.

"Oh that he just wanted to talk to me."

"About....?" Macey asked.

"He asked me out ok," and saw Zach's jaw tighten, I continued " And I said yeah." Zach looked like he can punch something or someones face.

"Hope you have fun on your date Cammie" Zach said and gave me a slap on the shoulder and Grant did the something as Zach to Bex and Jonas to Liz. And they walked away.

Macey looked at our shoulders and said "Tracker"

"Really, I wonder why they would put one on us..?" I asked playfully.

"I don't know maybe they are worried about us." said Bex with the same tone as me.

We all looked at each other and said "Yeah right!" and we laughed.

"Did you put one on them Macey?" I asked.

"Yeah I will give you it when we go up to the room." said Macey.

"Your the best Macey!" we yelled and went into a group hug.

"I know don't mention it, second thought keep mentioning it." she said smiling. We laughed until we got to our room to get ready for our 'dates'. This is going to be so fun. Just keep telling yourself that (speaking to myself).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey hoped you liked my fourth chapter and do I have to say again the MISSING WORDS AND MESSED UP GRAMMAR is not from me when I put it on the site it takes of words and messes up my words. Please review hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5: Confession

Chapter 5

We all got ready with Macey's help. Bex was dressed in a strapless shirt (she could pull off strapless I can't) and a skirt her hair was in a loose ponytail. Liz had on a tank top and jeans her hair was down. And I was wearing a skirt that is above my knees and a top and my hair was in a high ponytail. We walked out saying bye and thanks to Macey. We met our _'dates' _and started walking with them. Apparently we were going to a movie YEAH its going to be dark and quiet. We got our tickets and started watching the movie. No boys though I wondered were they were and if they were even following us here. I told Bex and Liz that I was going to go call Macey to see what was up. Bex said "Hurry up or you will miss the movie and your _date_will get lonely without you."

"Yeah don't want to miss that." I said getting up. Our _dates_weren't even sitting next to us, not that I care. I was almost to the bathroom when my watch started to beep like crazy. I turned and looked around and sure enough there were the boys. Grant and Jonas went inside the movie room where Bex and Liz were. Zach was heading my direction. OH NO! I turned back around and kind-of-ran-kind-of-jogged to the bathroom.I was going to tell Bex and Liz but I heard them talking or yelling to the boys. I looked in the mirror to put lip gloss on and fix my hair. I know I am not supposed to care but come on _he is a cute boy , _you gotta look cute, right. After I was at least satisfied with my fix up I walked out only to see Zach up against the wall with his arms crossed around his chest. I pretended I didn't see him and walked past him only to get stopped by him.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, what are you doing here?" he asked like he didn't know. OK so I will tell him again.

"You know why I'm here, date remember." I said to him.

" Oh yeah I remember." Zach said.

"OK then, why are you here, wait are you here to watch over Me, Liz and Bex?" I asked knowing the reason why he was here.

"No, I'm here to watch a movie, I didn't know you guys would be here." Zach said.

"Really, ok sorry to keep you busy I will leave you then so you can watch your movie." I said and started to walk away.

Zach said "Cammie." I was surprise to hear my name but I didn't want to turn around.

I replied saying "What" without turning around. Then I felt someones hand on my wrist and I got pulled back to Zach. He pushed me against the wall hard that it made my head hurt. "First of all OW! and second what was that for!" I complained.

"One why are you acting like this and ignoring me, and two why are you out on a date with a guy you don't even like." Zach said.

"One I don't know what you are talking about I am not ignoring you, and second how do you know I don't like him and also that is none of your business." I said as a reply. then came the yelling from me "Now get off of me before I knee you where it would really hurt."

Zach said was "No and I don't like those answers or the threat."

"What do you mean you don't like my answers! And no you are so---" I got interrupted by his mouth on mine and thats when I got really angry. I remembered my threat but I couldn't do it not to him. So I kicked him in his knee instead and he got off of me.

He said "Whats wrong I know you liked my kiss." with a smirk.

I couldn't take it anymore I pushed him and just yelled it out "You have to ask whats wrong!! Well maybe the last time you kissed me I got no contact for a YEAR at all! Not even a call!" I didn't want to see his face and I didn't want him to see my cry so I half walked / ran outside. I couldn't wait to go back to my room and just cry. I told Bex and Liz I was leaving .

Liz said "OK but how are we going to explain to your date."

"Oh well I'm sure you won't have trouble."I said with a laugh.

"OK see you in our room, be careful Cammie." Bex said.

"Yeah, yeah careful see you guys later." I said "Oh and enjoy the movie with Grant and Jonas."

"Oh yeah them well we kind of threatened them to leave but they did." Bex said.

"It was easy what about Zach?" Liz

"Oh _him _I will tell you later when you get back."

"Somehow I'm scared to find out what happened." Bex said

"Don't worry tell you later, Bye." I said.

"Bye, see you." They said. Oh can't wait yo explain what happened.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it now please review.


	6. Chapter 6: CLASS! Oh Joy

Chapter 6

On my way back to my room I was thinking of what happened with Zach. I told him why I was mad and ignoring him I can't believe it. And he just _stood _there like he was surprise at what I said. He should know he _was there._I hate him, absolutely hate him. He is a total jerk doesn't care about other peoples feelings. I got to my room and slammed the door. Macey jumped and saw that it was me and _actually _saw me I probably looked bad. She asked "What happened or better yet what did he do to you?" So I told her (you already know what happened.) She said "Oh my god!"

"I know!" I said

"Wow and he just stood there UGH I hate him." Macey said

"I know thats what I totally am doing hating him, he _works for the devil."_ I said.

"So, what did he do after you pushed him?" Macey asked.

"I don't know remember I walked out."

"What about when you see him?" Macey asked.

"I don't know avoide him for the rest of the stay here." I asked hopefully.

"But he will know somethings wrong." She said.

"Something is and I don't want to see or talk to him, right now." I said getting a little angry and sad.

"OK, but I just don't know." Macey said.

"Goodnight Macey, tell Bex and Liz okay, they were worrying and they also wanted details, I'm going to bed."

"Alright night, we will think of something Cam we always do." Macey said reassuringly.

"Kay night." I said. I went to go change and got into bed. We have been here for what 2 days and everything is going wrong. How am I supposed to go through a month of this. I couldn't go to sleep I just kept replaying what Zach and I said. I honestly don't know what to do with this situation. I guess we will just find out tomorrow. I was still wide awake when I heard our door open. Macey was still awake but I was going to say "Who is it?" but I didn't have to cause I heard Bex and Liz. I closed my eyes so they though I was asleep.

Liz said "So I guess she is asleep."

"Yeah she went to sleep after we talked." said Macey. I heard someone coming up to me and touch my cheek. It was Bex.

"What happened tonight to make you cry." she said talking mostly to herself cause I was _asleep._That's why I love my friend they are SO caring of me. I heard Liz and Bex turn to Macey.

They asked together "What happened?"

"OK I will start from when she came in....." (you already know so don't get upset.)

"Oh my god! I can't believe it." said Liz.

"I'm going to go down to his room and beat him up RIGHT NOW!" said Bex. That is when I decided to _"wake-up"_ .

"No ones going to beat anyone up even though I LOVE THE IDEA." I said sitting up. They all looked at me. "What! I couldn't go to sleep. Not my fault you thought I was asleep."

"So you were awake the whole time?" Macey asked.

"Yep the whole time, I heard everything." Then I started crying (_again)_ I don't know why it started again but it did. Then all my friends were around me.

"Oh, honey its okay." Bex said trying to soothe me.

"I'm sorry all I do is have problems and problems and you guys have to deal with me." I said between breaths and cries.

"Don't worry we are your friends and you make everything interesting." Macey said with a smile. We all laughed and we all eventually fell asleep on my bed. Whatever thats going to happen tomorrow I am so ready for it now (well I think.) And I have the BEST FRIENDS EVER!!! Oh and I have class tomorrow. GREAT bring on more greatness to my life...

_MONDAY MORNING_

I woke up and went to take a shower. I got out and looked at a mirror. OMG is that even me. My eyes were totally swollen from crying. See thats why I hate crying it leaves your eyes all UGH. "How am I supposed to explain this to everyone." I asked myself. _Umm well I cried alot because i told this boy my deep thoughts and he is the boy I like and he just stood there._ Yeah that will go over so well.

"Don't worry Cam we will fix you up." Macey said. I looked at her with Liz and Bex. "I love you guys so much!" I ran to them and hugged them all. When they say fix up they mean it. My eyes looked perfect with the right amount of makeup on and let my hair down. I had on jeans and a tank top (It was sooo hot). We walked to breakfast and I said "When I see Zach what am I supposed to do?"

"Act like nothing happened like what you said was no big deal and its not bothering you at all." Macey said. I looked at my friends and Bex said "Cam don't worry its not like you talk to the guy." "And we will be right there with you." Liz said. My courage was going up fast and I believed I could do it. We opened up the door and it felt like ALL eyes were on us. SCARY. We got our food and sat were the boys were.

Grant asked "So girls how were your dates last night."

"You should know because all _three_of you were there." Bex said sweetly.

"Just for a movie not because you were there." said Jonas trying to help Grant out.

"Oh, was the movie about us because you sure were pretty interested in us and not a movie, you didn't even stay." Liz said and Jonas blushed. I was being quiet and so was Zach we weren't looking at each other at all. FINE BY ME!!

Macey asked "Did you boys find out what you wanted." mostly looking at Zach but still referring to Grant and Jonas too.

"I don't know Macey, I guess not." Zach said.

"_YOU GUESS NOT!! _UGH I can't believe you Zach I'm going to murder you RIGHT NOW!" Bex said about getting up.

"Yeah and I'm going to help, especially after Cammie," Liz started but didn't get to finish cause Macey and Bex said "LIZ ENOUGH." I saw Zach's face and it was like he didn't care at all and thats when I had enough. I didn't want to look at him and especially not sit by him so I got up and started to walk away.

Bex yelled "Where you going Cammie aren't you gong to stay and watch me beat up Zach then have a talk to Liz."

"I don't care at all what you do to Zach and leave Liz alone she was just going to say the truth," I looked at Zach and said "It seems to be going around lately, I'm off to class see you guys." With that the bell rang and I ran to my class. It seems it is like a P&E class , my favorite class, especially when I have Bex, Liz, and Macey in this class. Well thats what I thought _until_ I saw Grant, Jonas, and......ZACH! Well I guess its time to work out those anger issues.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOPE you liked it this chapter was really long. Sorry it takes so long to update BLAME SCHOOL!! I know I do now get to reviewing.


	7. Chapter 7: New Partner Say WHAT

Chapter 7

I couldn't wait to start. I was probably going to be partners with one of my friends and I don't really want to hurt them , but if anger comes out its going to come out when I am fighting. And I really wouldn't want Zach as a partner I would probably get carried away and actually kill him. My friends were talking and didn't know I was there until I said "Hey guys I am so excited I love this class." They all looked at me and they looked worried. "What is with you guys?" I asked.

"Are you ok I mean after breakfast you know what happened..." Liz was rambling on.

"What she is _trying _to say is are you alright after what happened with _him._" Bex said.

"He should be _it_, but yeah I was just kinda mad thats all." I said laughing at what Bex said. "So who is with who?" I said after I got my laughter controlled.

"Well the thing is... we have _assigned _partners." Liz said. I couldn't believe it I gotta have one of them.

"The list is over there if you want to know your partner." Macey said. I looked and almost died with happiness. I was partners with Macey whats wrong with I saw _his _name next to Tina's. Well whats the big deal so they are partners. I don't really know why they were worrying so much its not like I care. I looked over at my friends and I kinda made a face saying whats-the-big-deal. Then they pointed over to the guys. I looked over there and saw Anna, Eva and Tina with them talking and Tina was casually putting here hand on Zach's arm so...WAIT Tina was putting her hand on Zach's arm laughing and flirting with him. I knew she had a thing for him! I am so going to hurt her she won't even be able to lift her hand. While I was busy thinking of the different ways I walked back over to my friends and realized something. Why would I hurt a sister for a guy that doesn't even like me. Yeah right OK calm down I won't do anything to Tina.

"OK I admit that I am mad but what can you do can't hurt a sister unless its practice, at least I have Macey." I said happy."Who do you got?"

"Bex and I got Jonas and Grant." Liz said.

"Well you could always get your anger out on them." I said.

"I never thought of it like that... I am so happy now!" Bex said.

"Yeah and plus I can get my anger out on Macey." I said laughing.

"Oh I never thought of it like that well she is a good person to get anger out on." Liz said.

"Yeah just picture Macey as Tina and go for it, I feel so sorry for you Macey." Bex said laughing.

"Yeah it totally looks like you do but your laughing cause your not the one being her fighting partner she is going to enjoy hitting me." she said.

"Don't worry I won't do what Bex said even though good plan" Macey looked worried "Just relax Macey I'll go easy on you promise."

"Well thanks Gallager Girl." Zach said. Oh god please don't be there when I turn around please, please, please. I turned around and almost bumped into him.

"Well your not my partner are you, have fun with Tina." I said trying to walk away with Macey. But he stopped me.

"No she isn't my partner anymore, you are."

"Oh no I am not didn't you _see_ the list I am with _Macey_ not _you."_ I said.

"Are we going to do this all day I asked the teacher to switch so I could fight you." Zach said.

"So... I am with Tina now." Macey said looking happy.

"Yeah have fun." Zach said and then looked at me "I know I will." whats that supposed to mean. Ugh I hate him he was JUST flirting with Tina. Keep that in mind.

"I'm sorry Cammie to leave you with _him_, I really am but you know ever since I came I wanted a reason to beat Tina up she just gets on my nerves, you might not be able to beat up a sister but I sure can and I will do extra just for you." Macey said how can I say no to her when she _really _did want to beat her up.

"OK Macey enjoy yourself," I looked at Zach "I will have my own special fun." I said smiling. She gave me a hug and ran to where Tina was.

"Really you are going to have fun with me." Zach said surprised but happy. I can't wait to beat him to the ground.

"Oh yeah getting to beat you up will be super fun!" I said happy. He laughed.

"Yeah right, we will see who beats who." Zach said.

"Me of course your going to be so easy to fight." I said. This is going to be so perfect getting my anger issues out on the one who actually caused them. The teacher started talking and ended our bickering.

"Okay guys and girls I see you are already by your partners, today we will be working on getting out of holds by anyway you want to get out of them. No really hurting just fun so have fun begin." With that I was going to turn around but Zach already had me in a hold. Okay well, I sidestepped and elbowed him in his stomach. He loosened a bit and grabbed his arm and pinned it to is back. He swept my legs and I fell but I still had his arm and he fell on me.

"Told you Gallagher Girl I was going to win." Zach said. His face was maybe 3 inches away when it started coming closer. He was going to kiss me. I acted like I was going to kiss him and right when his lips where going to touch mine I used my weight full force and then I flipped our positions so I was on top.

"And I told you Blackthorne Boy I was going to win." I said getting up and I helped him up and imminently let go of his hand. "You did good but not great you were very distracted." I said.

"Yeah you too but you were the one distracting me and then you tricked me because I thought---" Zach said but couldn't continue because I cut him off and plus I reall didn't want to hear what he was going to say.

"Well the teacher did say use anyway to get out of them not my fault you got so carried away with _you _and _your_ own needs." I said

"You wanted to kiss me I know you did but you didn't." he said coming closer to me.

"Zach I don't want to get into this right now..." I said but then he grabbed my arms and started talking.

"Gallagher Girl look at me," I didn't want to though and I looked away "_Cammie look at me!"_I looked up and he was going to say something I didn't want to get into so I did what I had to do. I swept his feet and he fell.

"Zach never let your gaurd down and I _told_you I didn't want to get into it right now, bye Zach." I said stepping over him to exit.

"Where are you going Gallagher girl class isn't even over yet." Zach said.

"Yes it is." I said still walking away.

"No its ---" he got interrupted by the bell.

"Told you second time I was right." and I heard him laugh and I got out the door. I really do hate him but he was right I did want to kiss him. But I can't act like nothing happened. I guess I am going to do some thinking. Time to go to my next class. In this class I knew no one same with the others so time just flew by. I walked into my 4 class and sat down in the back. I looked at my hands wondering where everyone else was when I heard a voice saying..

"Can I sit next to you?" I looked up and saw Zach GREAT.

"I don't care." he sat down and looked away from me.

"I didn't know you had this class." he said.

"You never asked." I said. We went back to our work and didn't say anything to each other. We were paying attention to class. Eventually the bell rang and he said a thing that I really really didn't want to hear.

"Cammie about the movie night and today--" Zach started but I interrupted him (again)

"Just forget about it what I said to yuo doesn't reall matter just forget it okay." I said.

"_See_ this is what I am talking about Cammie don't _be like this." _Zach was getting mad but I didn't care.

"_Be_ like what, I am not doing anything _except trying_ to move past _this you and me _and _what I said at the movie night _it wasn't true so don't worry I just needed something to say so I could get away from you." I finished up and started getting up and go to lunch. "Bye Zach." and walked away. GOD why did he have to be so difficult. I thought we were being nice and acting like friends but he kept bringing up things and I couldn't stand it. I just don't get him. Whatever I'm going to lunch and talk to my friends about it. If he wanted to apologize its just not that easy sorry for him.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So how did you like Chapter 7. I need ideas for what should happen in chapter 8 so give me some ideas of what you want to happen and I will try to do your ideas or do them in later chapters. Come on people tell me! Okay now get to reviewing.


	8. Chapter 8: The Get Together

Chapter 8

I was about to walk through the double doors to lunch but then I heard someone yelling "Cammie, there you are!" in Liz's voice.

"Hey, haven't seen you guys in a while." I said and turned around and waited for them to catch up with me and then we walked in. We got our lunch and sat down. Then I said "I got something to tell you about some things." They all looked at me like they could tell by just looking at me, not going to work I mean come on I am a spy.

"What about?" Liz said. I can't believe they are really going to make me say it. FINE be like that then I guess I have to anyway, but with so many people around.

"Do you even have to ask, what have I been worrying about since we found out we were going to Blackthorne." I said so I don't exactly have to say _his_ name.

"Oh... oh!, Zach!" Liz said a _little_ to loud.

"Shh, Liz there are _other people_ here." I said.

"Oopsie-daisy." Liz said.

"Kay you started it finish it spill, what happened after first period." Bex said with a devilish-smile.

"Speaking of first period, what happened after I left to go with Tina." Macey said. I started to answer the questions but got interrupted by who else Tina, the biggest rumor spreader _ever_, so not exaggerating.

"Hey girls, what are you talking about?" Tina asked.

"Nothing that concerns you, Tina." Macey said looking angry that she interrupted us talking.

"Fine I get it, whatever bye." Tina said and walked off. But before she did I saw a little something, she had a _black-eye_.

"Well _speaking of_first period what did you do to her Macey." I said-asked.

"Oh you saw that it was nothing, I actually enjoyed it, but it was small it should be gone soon, and stop putting this on me." Macey said.

"Okay I was just curious and I don't think Tina is safe around you," they all looked at me" Okay, okay here is what happened....(got into the whole story).

"Wow, you really don't want to talk about what happened between you." Bex said.

"Well sorry I don't want to talk about that, its not like its going to get better." I said. We were at our room door to stay there until lunch ended, ao we walked in and sat down.

"Cammie, you need to talk to him sometime about it." Liz sad.

"Liz is right maybe you should just get it done and over with." Macey said.

"I will think about it," they looked like they were going to get in another lecture so I added "I will really really think about it." They looked satisfied. We were just about to walk out to go to our fifth period but the intercom came on saying-

"Students fifth and sixth period is cancelled due to the girls first day of classes so have fun and enjoy it while it last." And then it ended.

I didn't know what to do so I said "What are we going to go do now?"

"_We_ are going to walk around, _you _are going to find Zach and talk to him." Bex said.

"Bye Cammie." Liz said "Oh and good luck."

"Have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Macey said.

"Oh yeah and those things are!" I had to yell because they already were out the door. I can't believe them I said I would _think_ about it not _do_ it. I guess I got no choice. I walked out and down a hallway to find him I was going to start at their room and see if he was there. But I bumped into someone. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention." I looked up to see Grant and Jonas. "Oh it's just you two."

"Wow what a nice hello." Grant said acting hurt.

"Oh I am so sorry let me stat over, HEY!" I said "Does that work for you."

"I guess but it could of been better." Grant said.

"Whatever, So what are you two doing out here just outside my room." I said.

"Actually looking for you" Jonas said.

"Well now you found me, what do you want."

"It's not for us... well just a little... please we can't deal with Zach anymore!" Grant said.

"And thats my problem because..."

"Whatever happened with you guys made Zach angry and sad, weird combination really." Jonas said. "You got to help us please talk to him."

"Not you guys too!" I yelled a little to loud but I didn't care.

"Us, what did we do except ask if you could to talk you Zach." Grant said.

"Bex, Liz, and Macey want to talk to him too."

"Really, so are you?" Jonas asked.

"Don't any of you get it! I don't care if I am being selfish or not but I am hurt too, and excuse me if I don't want to bring up a soft subject!" I yelled and ran back to my room because I was starting to cry. Why couldn't people see it my way. I mean I am sorry for Zach, but what about me. I think I hurt just a little more than he does. And now I am crying over him once again great just what I need (not). I was laying on my bed, I was done crying but I probably looked bad. I heard a knock on the door and thought it might be a teacher or one of my friends so I said "Come in!" I got up and looked in the mirror I didn't look that bad I would say presentable. I heard the door open and then close. I walked to the main room and sure enough I was WRONG!! I mean totally wrong, way way off. It was Zach. I so didn't need this. "Get out now I don't want to see you!" I yelled at him.

"But you invited me in, and right when I come in you tell me to get out that is mean Gallagher Girl and I want to see you." Zach said looking hurt.

"Well I reside that invention so, get out now."

"Not until we talk and I am not going to listen to you so that won't work." Zach replied.

"Lets not and say we did."

"Don't work like that Gallagher Girl." now he was leaning against the wall with a foot up on the wall and his arms crossed. "If you really want me out you got to use force." he finished with a smirk.

"FINE!" I want over to him and pushed him but he didn't move. "Come on Zach leave already!"

"I told you not until we talk." Zach said. I was getting mad .

"Ok if you won't leave I will." I started walking to the door but he knocked me down and straddled me. "Was this really necessary."

"Yes it seems like the only way for you to listen to me is like this, so are you going to hear what I have to say?" he asked.

"Ok ok we will talk now get up." I said

"I don't think I will at all, I like it like this and this way you won't try anything."

"Alright but you know what happened in first period will just happen again."

"I won't let that happen only if you really are going to kiss me," he looked at me straight in the eyes and started to get serious "Cammie, I am sorry really really sorry I never tried to make contact with you but I am not sorry for the kiss, because I really wanted to kiss you and every time I tried we got interrupted. I was so busy with finals that I and no time to even contact you," I was going to interrupt but he stopped me, "No I want you to hear this until I am finished, I thought of you every day and I wanted you to try to make contact with me because I couldn't but you never did so I thought you didn't like me at all. So when I saw you come here I was happy and sad because I didn't know how you felt about me and I wanted to see you I just didn't know if you felt the same. And when I heard you got a date I was mad and jealous because I wanted to be the one that went out with you, so I followed you and I kissed you because I didn't want anyone else to kiss you, also I wanted to do that ever since you came here." I was waiting for him to finish but I was actually listening to him when he said "I'm finished now." It was like he was reading my mind or something.

"What about Tina, Eva, and Anna being in your room, explain that." I said.

"Oh you heard that, uh.. the truth is that we wanted to know what you girls did since we left. And... I wanted to know if you ever went back out with Jimmy."

"Josh, and no I haven't even seen him, but you could of asked us."

"Yeah but it would of been embarrassing or something, and thats good or else I would of had to go back and hurt him, plus see you." he said with a smile.

"Why didn't you not the hurt him part but the see me part?" I asked.

"Because--mmmmm" He kind of got cut off because my lips were on his. At first he was surprised but then started to kiss me back. His hands moved from holding me to supporing himself with both hands on the floor all without breaking the kiss. I rolled so I was on top of him and heard him grunt.

"I told you didn't I , and you get surprised easily." I said.

"Uh huh but did you really have to stop kissing me I haven't kissed you since your _date."_

"Please don't call it that and---mmmmm" He kissed me like I did to him in mid sentence and flipped us back over. He stopped kissing me then. "You really like being on top don't you?" I said with a smile "And whats up with the stopping the kissing."

"I was just trying to prove a point, you get distracted easily to, work on it." He said smirking.

"Well this was fun and all but right now just kiss me one more time." I demanded.

"Why right now?" He asked.

"Because I might not like you later." I replied.

"Well than I should probably get out as much as I can." And than he started kissing me again and this kiss was much _longer_ than the other ones. I tried to flip us over again so I was on top but he wouldn't let me and stopped for a few seconds and said "Stay were you are." and went back to kissing me. I put my hands back around his neck and kissed back, well until my door opened and closed and I heard someone saying "Well, well, well I guess you guys are just fine now."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry it took so long to update but I hate writer block. And thanks to all of these people; My cousin--jel24, Aladara43, Kelsey Alice Rosalie Cullen, , and Dimitriluvr for all of your ideas they all really helped me out. So update and guess who opened the door if you want your just going to have to wait until my next update I just have to finish writing Chapter 9 and type it up. So UPDATE I wasn't some reviews!!


	9. Chapter 9: Girlfriend and Boyfriend

Chapter 9

I automatically pushed Zach off (though not very easy I might add) and looked up to see Bex, Liz, Macey, Jonas, and Grant who said those words to scare me(end of chapter 8) and they were all _smiling_. I _let me just say tried as hard as I could_ and _praying they did not see anything_ "Hey guys what are you doing here?" I asked casually _still on the floor with Zach _but at least there was space between us this time.

"Well we do share a room and we should be asking you what your doing on the floor with Zach." Bex said smiling. Oh they all knew we were making out they just want me to admit it. But I won't , but that didn't stop me from blushing. Got a work on that thats give away. I looked at Zach and he was smiling. I KNOW actually _smiling._ He was enjoying this.

"Nothing in particular, just laying on the floor, talking." I said.

"Since when did making out count as talking." Liz said.

"To think we were coming back as a group to ask you to talk to him and if that didn't work, we would of dragged you guys out and make you talk." Jonas said.

"I told you to talk to him, but kissing works too." Grant said. OK now I am probably tomato colored when they are very ripe.

"Alright enough, teasing everyone, at least they are _talking_, and she didn't do anything I wouldn't do." Macey said trying to make me feel better.

"So, when is dinner I am starving." I said trying to change the subject but that never works for me. So I looked at Zach pleading with my eyes to say something.

"Yeah me too and dinner is like in 15 minutes anyone else hungry." Zach said.

"You two are not getting off that easy." Bex said. Yeah thought so.

"Come on Zach we are going to have a talk." Grant said.

"And leave the questioning Cammie to the very capable girls."Jonas said. Now he knew how to talk about girls. Wait, hold the phone, did he just say questioning. Oh am I in for it big time.

Zach came up to me and bent down to my ear and whispered "I will see you later Gallagher Girl." and bent down lower to my lips to give me a quick kiss bye. Didn't turn out like that though because we got into the kiss but we got interrupted by Zach getting pulled away.

"Come on lover-boy you will see her later, bye girls." Grant said. He is mean not letting me and Zach kiss longer. But than again maybe that was for the best I mean everyone was around. I saw Zach was angry mumbling something to Grant. And Grant just laughed.

"Bye everyone see you at dinner." Jonas said and the door shut. The moment they left the questioning came.

"So, Cammie we said talk not kiss." Liz said

"But at least she got it over with who cares how she did it at least she is good now." Macey said.

"You two are good right?" Bex asked.

"Umm... I don't really know I could ask him." I said.

"Cammie, Cammie, Cammie this is why you should of talked before the whole making ou on the floor like the hormonal teenagers you are." Bex stated.

"We were not... I..I dont.. were not." I was stuttering.

"Uh huh, if we didn't come in who knows what would of happened." Macey said.

"Nothing." I said.

"Tell us every single thing, even details." Liz said.

"But it is long well kind of short story." I said.

"Ever heard of sum it up. but don't leave out the good things." Bex said.

"OK you asked for it basically here is what happened, He came in, I wanted him to leave he wouldn't so, I decided to leave but than he knocked me down held me there with him on top of me, he talked, I asked questions, I kissed him then we basically had a fight over who was on top because I kept flipping us over, continued to kiss thats when you guys came in." I finished with a breath.

"Well good thing we came in huh." Bex said.

"Not really I wanted to kiss him more but you guys just had to come in and ruin it." I said with a smile.

"Well excuse us, next time put a note on the door." Macey said and we laughed.

"There is one thing though..." Liz said.

"What?" I asked.

"Is he a good kisser!" Liz yelled. I thought back and shook my head yes. But going back to what Macey said I didn't know what of would of happened whether bad or good. We were heading out the door when I noticed something. A BUG! Not a real one but a microphone bug. That means they heard the WHOLE conversation. I elbowed my friends told them to shh with a finger to my lips and pointed to it.

They looked mad by their expressions and I was too, so payback time. Now I remember when we tried to do this last time and didn't, but this time we were going to do the same thing as they did just differently and better. Spy boy should not play with spy girls who could play better. But to do it differently we have to have Bex together with Grant and Liz with Jonas. And we are not doing this for the plan but they honestly do like them its just an advantage. We are going to fix this at dinner. We got to the double doors about to open them but two different hands grabbed the handles. We turned around and saw Grant and Jonas but no Zach.

"Hi Jonas, are you going to come in with me."Liz asked.

"OK..ok." Jonas said and they went in.

"Oh its you." I said to Grant.

"Your just mad because I took your Zachy away Cammie." Grant said.

"Don't call me Zachy Grant." Zach said and I jumped. When did he get here and behind me too.

"I really hate when you do that." I said to him.

"Oh whatever." Zach said and came over to me and hugged me. Yeah I bet he is happy because he heard the conversation.

"Well come on Grant lets go on inside." Bex said.

"OK gorgeous." Grant said and followed her in. Macey and I gave each other thumbs up, but forgot Zach was here.

"Whats up with the thumbs up, anything good happen that I missed." Zach said.

"Nothing good happened to me today so, no." I said and turned around to him.

"I'll just be going in now." Macey said.

"Bye Macey be in there in a sec." I said.

"Take your time, we did interrupt you guys first, right." Macey said waving at me and walked in and the door closed. I looked back at Zach and got back in the conversation.

"So you said nothing good happened today." Zach said.

"No nothing." I said it looks like this was going to become a game.

"Really, so is this nothing good." and Zach pulled me to him.

"No" I said.

"How about now?" Zach said and pulled my face inches away from him.

"Nothing at all." I said.

"Maybe this will change your mind." Zach said and he started to kiss me. I put my arms around his neck which is like an immediate reaction when he kisses me.

Then I heard behind us saying "Cammie, Zach how are you two doing?" Why do we always get interrupted while we are kissing. I separated myself from Zach and blushed, I looked at and he looked amuzed.

"Hello Sir Me and Cammie are just fine." Zach said and put his arms around my waist. Why was he doing this in front of .

"Excellent, so are we going to dinner." said.

"Ye..eh...um"I started but Zach fixed what I was trying to say "Yes we are." We came in, got our food and sat down. My friends were trying to figure out what happened and I mouthed "Tell you later."

We started talking when Bex asked Grant to come with her he said alright. We turned on our comm units and listened to them-

_BEX AND GRANTS CONVERSATION_

"So how was your first day of classes at Blackthorne?"Grant asked.

"Well I got you for every class except one, thank-god." Bex said

"And whats so wrong with being with me in everyone one of your classes except one." Grant said.

"Oh come on, look at you, you are you." Bex said.

"That hurts" pointing to his heart "Right here." Grant said.

"What do you want me to do about it." Bex said.

"Well... you can always kiss me." Grant said.

"Oh ok" She stopped and he stopped to turn to her.

"What are you doing?" Grant asked.

"What I can do for you." Bex said coming closer to him.

"Really you would kiss me." Grant said sounding surprised.

"Of course but do you want to know why." Bex said.

"Why" Grant said.

"Because I like you." Bex said.

"I like you too." Grant said.

"So, can I kiss you now." Bex said.

"Go ahead."Grant said.

"But this means we are going out so you would be my boyfriend and I would be your girlfriend."

"I am ok with that." Grant said. And then the talking stopped. When she said she had to go to the bathroom she told us she put the microphone in his hair. Liz made a microphone the same color of your hair and it would withstand up to 10 washes in the shower and you can hear perfectly. And he never noticed anything because he was kind of busy issing Bex. She said she was going to walk around with Grant and we said bye. So we can check Bex/Grant off the list all thats left is Liz/Jonas and Me/Zach. We walked out with Zach and Jonas and Zach was holding my hand. I know CUTE! Liz asked Jonas to come with her so switching my comm on I listened.

_LIZ AND JONAS'S CONVERSATION_

"Jonas do you like anyone?" Liz asked.

"Ye...sss, I mean yes why?"Jonas asked.

Ignoring that Liz said "Anyone I know?"

"I would say you are very close to her." Jonas said.

"'Oh who is it, are you going to tell me." Liz said.

"I like you Liz." Jonas said looking away from her.

"Really thats great because I like you too." Liz said.

"That is great...so can I uh...be your boyfriend." Jonas said.

"Yes I would love that, Jonas can I kiss you now." Liz said. But than I heard them kissing and turned off my comm. I am guessing he got a microphone on him too. So now Bex and Liz are done that leaves me. Zach is going to be difficult. He would probably find the micro. in his hair when he put his hand through it so I got to hide it real real good. And I am going to have to distract him a lot but what would distract him up to the point I can do it..... I GOT THE PERFECT PLAN. Lets just hope its as perfect as I think.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hey everyone hope you like Chapter 9!! And you can try to guess what Cammie's plan is. Have fun I know I do. I LOVE writing for you girls and guys who love this series and read my story and everyone else's on here. Now I know you want to hit that review button really bad because I want you too and you probably want to guess what Cammie's plan is. So until the next update... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! I know I am crazy and wierd but push the button now!! THANK YOU!!!


	10. Chapter 10: Sweater and Zachy

Chapter 10

I am just going to get ready to do my plan when we get to our room because, I got to get dressed for this occasion. I got to admit my plan is uh how do I say this... not very good or you can call it boring I guess. See here is the thing I am trusting my friends to make me look cute ('cause so not even though people tell me I am ). I would say my whole plan was to look_ super _cute and kiss him to distract him and then put it in his hair or if that didn't work well I am a girl _and _a spy so I got a few ways after all never make a plan without backups. Then after I will leave him alone but not before I put that dang microphone in his hair and somehow put one in their room. Macey, Zach and I were walking around when we spotted the rest of our friends and they were all smiling _wonder why, hmmm._ "Hey guys!" I yelled to them.

"Hi Cammie!" Bex yelled back but didn't go unnoticed her and Grant were holding hands so where Liz and Jonas awww. They eventually caught up because we stopped to wait for them.

"Well judging by you four holding hands I would say you four are together and sorry to ruin everything and all but we got to go to our room sorry." Macey said.

"Bye guys." Liz, Bex, and I said and we all started walking, well until we heard footsteps and turned around to see none other than the boys.

"What are you three doing following us?" Bex asked accusingly.

"We are coming with you four to your room." Grant said simply.

"I could see that." Bex said and Liz finished "But why?"

"For protection of course." Zach said.

"Can you tell us from what." I said.

"There are a lot of boys here that is what." Jonas said.

"Don't worry we have each other, we are spies, and we can all fend off little boys so, don't worry kay bye." Macey said.

"Oh come on don't be like that." Grant said.

"Thats the way it is sorry and no boys in the girls room after..." Liz said looking at her watch "9:00 sorry bye-bye now."

"We can break a few rules,' Bex said but got a slap on her arm by Macey "Fine, see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye, boys you will see tour girlfriends tomorrow morning, and don't dare follow us again." Macey warned.

"Girls are so mean, especially those four." Grant said.

We all said "Heard that!" as we were alking away.

"How did they hear that, and when did they statr to walk away?" Jonas said. We are so not saying how we heard it because then they will know about the microphones. We were in front of our room's door and we walked in. When we did before saying anything Liz ran and hid the bug somewhere where they can't hear (don't want them to know we know about it so can't break it.) .

"Okay we have to get Cammie ready so, leave that all to me," Macey said but from evil glares coming from Bex and Liz "Let me _finish _with the help of you two."

"Lets wait until the morning guys." I said.

"Why" Bex asked.

"Well I got to have Zach alone right," and they nodded " So we can do it in the morning when they are going to leave, ma and Zach could just stay behind, then after we will just go to breakfast after you guys go." I finished.

"Okay but get up early got to make you look good for Mr. Zachary Goode." Macey said.

"Are you trying to be funny Macey." Liz asked.

"Maybe, but seriously wake up or we will make you with Bex's _politeness." _Macey said.

"Okay jeez I said I would wake up you three are mean, Grant was right well not about me anyways." I said but then three pillows got thrown at me " See proves my point." and threw them back.

"It's just because we love you." Bex said.

"What love is that tough love?" I asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." Macey said.

"Like I said, G'night guys." I said.

"Get ready for the morning ok." Liz said.

"Okay got it ready for the morning." I said while getting into bed.

"Good night then." they all said. Ok so would it be bad if I am not ready for the morning to come. That is why I didn't want to do it now. This way I have all night to prepare myself. I am still not sure that it is going to work, but my friends are all 'it is going to work don't worry" or 'stop thinking negative all the time' I can't help it I guess. But when they say that I worry more, just have to see...

_~THE NEXT MORNING~_

I got woke up by a threatening voice saying "Cammie wake up or I am going to hurt you and you know I can." Bex said.

"I'm up! I'm up! No need to bring violence on a sleeping person." I yelled the first part and mumbled the second. (HEY! I just got up by getting threatened.)

"Like I was going to do that I just said that to wake you up." Bex said. I looked at her skeptily by the looks of it she totally would have.

"Ah whatever you liar. Lets just get this over with already." I said not at least happy.

"What a nice attitude Cam, really just rest we will do everything all you have to do is sit there and then what ever you are going to do with Zach." Macey said walking in with Liz.

I sat down and said "You three do know we have P and E class for first period."

"We are well aware of that Cammie that is why your hair is going to be in a high ponytail but very cute." Liz said. Oh joy I high ponytails just hurt your head.

"And make-up is going to be done by me I will put the perfect amount on no need to worry." Bex said.

"I am picking out your clothes so you know not to worry, thats all I have to say." Macey said. In the end I was dressed in a skirt that moves perfectly with my legs, a short sleeve v-neck shirt, and that high ponytail I hate, also make-up that was actually perfect. We walked out the door and I was planning out the 'Zach Plan'. Yeah not very original but oh well. Anyway, we walked out and found the boys hallway. We just got to their door when Grant came out.

"Hey girls, missed us so much you have to come to our room." Grant accused with a smirk.

"Yeah right stop being conceded, we came because we wanted to." Bex said and walked over to Grant.

"Jonas and Zach aren't out yet where are they." Liz asked.

"Oh the are just getting ready, really they are just like girls no offence but they take very long, lets just forget them all you need is me." Grant said.

"Like I said stop being conceded." Bex said.

"Who is a girl Grant, and just so you know..." I heard Zach's voice when he walked out the door and looked at me and didn't finish what he was going to say. I blushed and looked down to the ground.

"Like how she looks Zach?" Macey said.

"Huh.. Oh yeah sure." Zach said surprised by Macey's question. Then Jonas came out and walked over to Liz and said-

"Lets go to breakfast and Grant your the one who took so long in the shower we had to wait to get in." Jonas said.

"Whatever dude." Grant said. They all started walking and I started to but Zach pulled me in the room.

"What was that for, and WOW _this _is _your _room!" I said. It was BIG and CLEAN really clean Bex would hate it. I don't think guys really live here.

"Gallagher Girl do you really have to wear that and look like that?" Zach said.

I turned around to look at him because he was leaning against the door." Whats wrong with it?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"Have you seen yourself, it might be normal clothes and hairstyle but on you... this is an all BOY'S school with only seven girls." Zach said.

I came closer to him with my face inches away from his face and said "I like you don't worry I don't like those other guys ok." Right after I said that he kissed me and I mean an OMG kiss during which of course I put the microphone in his hair. I already put one in the room while I was 'looking' around. He stopped the kiss and said-

"I do worry because of the other guys because I know guys that already like you and here you are are the cuteist girl and with that outfit... just please please go change into a sweatshirt or sweats something." Zach said. I don't know how but I was against the door now. I had my hand on the door knob to open the door and said-

"Sorry not changing." I said. After I said that I kissed him for about 10 seconds we got to get to breakfast and than I stopped. He leaned into me to continue kissing but I opened the door. "Come on lets get to breakfast we are going to be late and people are going to wonder..."

"Let them wonder" Zach said and kissed me again. It seems like this boy won't let me go so with the door opened I pulled him through the door. "Why did you do that?" Zach asked.

"Because we got to get to breakfast." I said.

"Wait." He said and went into his room. He came back out with a sweater.

"What is that for?" I asked but he was already putting it on me.

"This is for you because you won't change I am going to cover you up at least, only_ I_ can see you dressed like this, okay." Zach said. I was actually happy that he did this because it shows how much he likes to me. Forget breakfast I kissed him and kissed him good. But then I remembered our friends so I stopped grabbed his hand and started pulling him with me.

"Are you at least going to keep the sweater on?" Zach asked.

"Yes I will." I said.

"Good." Zach said. We arrived at the door and went in got our food and found our friends and sat down. Macey, Liz and Bex were looking at me looking to see if anything happened.

"So why are you two late?" Grant asked.

"Not telling you." I said.

"That is okay, Zach will tell me." Grant said and looked at Zach.

"Don't look at me I am not telling you anything." Zach said.

"OK something is going on one: you two were late and two: Cammie is wearing Zach's sweater, come on tell." Grant said.

"I have his sweater because I was cold and we were late because he had to look for one, happy now." I said.

"Sure but start telling us about things with you and Zachy." Grant said.

"Grant didn't I tell you not to call me Zachy." Zach said.

"You let Cammie call you it." Grant said.

"I don't call him Zachy Grant." I said.

"You should try it is real fun." Grant said.

"Really let me try." I said and turned to Zach.

"Gallagher Girl don't." Zach said.

"Don't what Zachy." I said playfully.

"Cammie would you---" Zach started but got cut off by the bell ringing for first period.

"We are going to go first so don't worry about us bye guys, bye Zachy, your right Grant this is fun!" I yelled because we were running.

"I told you!" Grant said in a sing song tone.

"I will deal with you later Grant, Gallagher Girl this is not over I got you first period and I am your partner, remember!" Zach yelled. Oh yeah I forgot all about that. I wonder what he is going to do, and the class is P and E now I am scared. My worrying and thinking got cut off by Liz asking "Did you put the microphone on him?"

"Yep." I replied.

"What happened and how did you get his sweater?" Bex asked excited.

"OK short version, He pulled me into the room I 'looked' around by the way big and very clean, he started talking I got close to him we kissed a couple of times with no interruptions and planted the bug on him." I said.

"Yeah sorry for interrupting but you said interuptions." Macey said.

"Oh yeah forgot to tell you Steve interrupted us and I was so embarrassed and Zach kept putting his arm around me, blah blah blah." I said.

"OK so what did he say and still have to answer how you got the sweater." Bex said.

"I was getting there, all he said was that he wanted me to change into sweats or a sweatshirt something and he didn't want other guys to see me like this, umm... also he is the only one and I said I wouldn't change so he gave me his sweater to wear and I have to wear it the whole day or until I decide to change." I finished.

All three of them said "Awwww."

"Shut up guys really, lets go to P and E already." I said embarrassed.

"Alright" they said again ath tha same time. Oh I forgot Zach said something like _'Gallagher Girl this is not over i got you first period and I am your partner"_than I went back to being a little scared to find out what he was going to do.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry it took so long, Hope you like chapter 10. I know her plan wasn't that good but I really didn't know what to do for her plan. I hope you like the whole Grant / Zach / Cammie arguing and the Zammie scenes. Now hit that review button, you know you want to so put yourself out of your own misery and mine. Thank you so much!!


	11. Chapter 11: The Fight

Chapter 11

OK remember when Zach told me to keep his sweater on. I took it off to get a reaction. Yeah I know i am mean but you should see my workout clothes and how exactly am I supposed to fight in a sweater I think not. Back to my clothes, I am wearing shorts and a tank top. Hmmm wonder what his reaction is going to do to me. So we walked in and saw Zach and the guys. I saw Zach's face and let me tell you there was so much shown on his face I can't tell you what it looked like. He is probably surprised to see me without his sweater on mad a change of clothes (for now). We got to them and we said hi to the boys.

"Gallagher Girl." Zach finally said in a formal tone, uh oh.

"Oh come on why are you mad." I said. All he did was shake his head. That went over well.

"He is just mad cause you called him Zachy he couldn't stop fuming about it." Grant said.

"That might be it, but I think there is something else making him like this that I did." I said.

"What is that." Grant asked.

"Well I am surprised you don't know, Macey, Liz, and Bex already know." I said.

"Yep" Macey said popping the p

"We do know and it is totally stupid." Bex said. Liz just nodded in agreement.

"What you all know! That is not fair I feel left out of the circle now." Grant said actually pouting.

"I was just thinking about that but I was not going to pout." Jonas said.

"What, when I pout I look cuter! Now Cammie D-E-T-A-I-L-S." Grant said.

"If you two must know Zach---" I said but got cut off.

"Would like you to stop talking like he is not here. And it is none of their business."

"You know what Zach you are a big downer." Grant said.

"I am not, it is just I like to keep some of my business to myself its bad enough the girls know." Zach said.

"Grant I will tell you later but if I can't I will have Bex." I whispered but Zach still heard me and did a death glare at me and Grant. Than the teacher appeared.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen today we are doing some fighting. Stay with your same partners that you had yesterday and begin when ever you are ready." the teacer finished up and left. I wonder where he goes. Everyone went to go with their partners some where in the room. But before Macey went to go find Tina I told her-

"Macey be a little nicer to Tina today." I said.

"I'll try but not making any promises." Macey said with a laugh.

I turned around and looke at Zach. "Ok everyone is gone I know you are mad that I took off your sweater, I changed and how can I fight with a sweater on." I said very reasonable.

"Cammie its alright, if you don't want to wear _my_ sweater its fine I am not going to force you I understand." Zach said.

" _I understand_, what is that supposed to mean." I said.

"Nothing, just that I understand why you took it off." Zach said.

"Well excuse me, lets just begin." I said.

"Fine I have been waiting for you to begin, go ahead." Zach said. So I punched him, he said go ahead didn't he. He caught my punch so I kicked him but he caught that with his other hand. So bascily we were both standing with him holding my _arm _and my _leg_and he was the one that wasn't even doin anything.

"Come on Zach I _know _you are mad just work it off by fighting me and not blocking me." I said a little irritated. Still nothing. Nada. "Fine if you won't fight and want to be a baby about this I am through I am finding another _guy _partner." I emphasized the word guy and spun so I could get my arm and leg back out of his grasp. Than finally I got a reaction from him.

"Do you really want to know what is wrong?" Zach asked.

"YES! Finally you are going to tell me." I half yelled half said.

"It all comes down to... you."

"What, me because of the whole Zachy thing and I took your sweater off, stop being a baby!" I yelled.

"I am not being a baby your the one being stubborn!" He yelled back.

"I wouldn't be if _someone_wasn't acting all high and mighty. Got some news for you build a bridge and get OVER IT!" I yelled back to him. By this time everyone stopped what they were doing and looking at us but I didn't care... OK maybe later but not now.

"YOU are so FLUSTRATING!" Zach yelled.

"WELL YOU aren't exactly a WALK IN THE PARK EITHER!" I yelled at him even louder. I am surprised that no one came in from the commotion we were making.

"HEY! You two cool it down already, you guys already became this mornings entertainment." I heard Grant yell. Zach and I turned to him and saw the others.

"BLAME HIM!!" I yelled pointing my finger at him at the same time Zach yelled "BLAME HER!!" and pointed to me.

"Alright you two partner switch, Grant you are Zach's new partner and I am Cammie's." Bex said taking me with her to the other side of the room.

"I can finally get away from her." Zach said.

"Oh don't you worry about me I will gladly keep away from you!" I yelled and got out of Bex's grip on me and walked ALL the way to the other side of the room. And just so you know it is a very big room.

Bex, Liz and Macey followed me.

"Ok what was that between the two of you, you were fine at breakfast what happened between there and here." Bex asked.

"I don't know what happened I just know it is because of me." I said.

"Why do you say that." Macey asked.

"Because just got done telling me!" I yelled.

"You are not the reason Cammie that boy is just saying it is." Bex said.

"Cammie he did say he was going to get back at you." Liz said.

"I forgot about that thank you for reminding me." I said giving her a hug. "So this whole thing can be doing with him getting back at me."

"Sorry to break you new found happiness but is that also part of getting back at you." Bex asked while pointing over to the guys. I looked and saw Tina, Anna and Eva over there talking to them.

"I knew I should of knocked her out." Macey said.

"Nothing is wrong you guys." I said not caring at the moment.

"It doesn't look like that Cam, look again." Liz said. I sighed and did what she said. I saw Grant and Jonas walking to us _no Zach_. I saw Anna and Eva fighting (because they are partners not actually fighting) and _no Tina._ I looked for Zach and Tina but didn't see them. Notice a pattern here. _**THEY WERE MISSING TOGETHER.**_

"Were did they go." I said angry. Just than Grant and Jonas came up to us.

"Were did who go?" Grant asked and I took him down. "Dang Cammie I will be nicer from now on! Just don't hit the face!"

"WHERE did Tina go with Zach, Grant!" I yelled at him half whispered don't need people to hear this conversation.

"Zach was just behind us." Grant said.

"UGH! This isn't helping." I said.

"Come on Cammie relax, they will be back any second." Liz said.

I relaxed a little bit "Yeah alright lets fight." I said.

"Come on Cammie I just got taken down from you and now you want to fight me." Grant whined.

"Not everything is about you Grant dear." I said.

"You called me dear, you really do care, I just rhymed and I couldn't even pass poetry in English." Grant said with a sigh.

"_Like _I said not everything is about you, I am talking to Macey, jeez Bex get your conceded guy." I said.

"Yeah, yeah come on Grant leave Cammie alone." Bex said.

"But it is fun talking and messing with Cammie." Grant said.

"You sound like a five year old who just got a toy taken away." Jonas said.

"That is because Cammie is my favourites toy ever!" Grant said.

"Go away already!" I laughed and pushed him and Bex away.

"Girls I just don't get them." Grant said.

"You never do Grant." Jonas said and got chased by Grant. It is never boring with them around.

"Okay lets fight Macey." I said.

"Oh yeah." Macey said. I kept waiting to see Zach and Tina to come back but they never did. Where were they. When I see Tina I am going to explain very slowly so that she can understand to keep away from my boyfriend. Wait I just said boyfriend didn't I. Well I guess it is true, I never really talked to Zach about _us_as a couple or anyhting but still she should know. I just assumed we were. Now I will admit I am a little disappointed Macey didn't knock her out.

"Macey he still isn't back yet and neither is Tina, and class is almost over." I said. We stopped fighting and she looked around.

"Your right, but Cam don't you have him in your fourth period." Macey said.

"Yeah I do, so." I said trying to see were this was going.

"Sooo you will see him then and at lunch, then you can get some answers." Macey said.

"So what do you think I should do when I see him?" I asked. I mean she isn't the boy expert for nothing.

"Hmm... I suppose you can give him the cold shoulder, yeah that is what you do,and if he ask why say what do you think, than leave him wondering, those are the only words you can say to him until you find

us ,okay." Macey said.

"Alright sounds doable." I said "Oh and THANK YOU!" and gave her a hug.

"So we always talk about me what about you." I asked.

"What about me?" Macey asked.

"Do you like anyone have any problems." I asked.

"Not yet and no problems I can't handle, but when I do for everything I will come to you first. And don't worry about you I like helping you out so same goes for you just keep asking me ok." Macey said.

"Deal." I said and we shook hands. The bell rang so we walked to get changed and shower. We met up with Bex and Liz after we showered and changed. "Alright, see you three at lunch." I said.

"Alright , and Cammi remember what I told you." Macey said. "Oh and it would help if you got your Ipod."

"Ok I will run and go get it, bye guys." As I walked away I heard-

"I am taking what my boyfriend said but changing it up I feel out of the square." Bex said.

"Square?" Liz asked.

"Yeah Cammie, Macey , You and me make a square duh!" Bex said.

"I will tell you later nosey, lets get to class." Macey said.

"You better." Liz said. I smiled and laughed when I heard them. I absolutely LOVE my friends.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you all enjoy Chapter 11! I myself loved writing it. You probably want to know why she needs her Ipod or were Zach and Tina went, but you will see my dear readers. Hit that review button and tell me if you love it, hate it, or you just want to say something. Until the next update.


	12. Chapter 12: The Break Up

Chapter 12

I ran to my room and went through a drawer of my things, and found my Ipod. I checked to see if it was charged and it was. I put it in the pocket of my skirt and still had the headphones out to put them in my ears. I pulled on Zach's sweater because it is big on me, my sweaters aren't. I put the hood up and jogged my way to class. I got there and noticed Zach sitting where he sat yesterday with one open seat next to him. Just great, I put my headphones in my ears and hit play. It started playing "Tell Me Why" by Taylor Swift. I pulled the hood down more and went to the open seat.

"Hey." Zach said. I turned up my music and went looking through the songs on my Ipod. "What are you listening to?" Zach asked. Couldn't he take a hint at all. Macey said don't do anything so I won't but he is so freaking annoying. "OK It is either 1.) You are ignoring me or 2.) Your music is too loud." Zach said smirking. I _sooo _wanted to whack that smirk off his face. Macey did allow me to say one thing though but I am not going to say it over and over again after everything he says. So when class started I was happy, but not all that happy I had to turn off my Ipod and pull down my hood. Ugh! I tuned out the teacher and started doodling in my notebook when a piece of paper landed on it in front of me. I looked up and at Zach. He pointed to the paper then me. He could of just said so the teacher was busy talking on the phone. I was afraid to open it and see whats inside. Macey never said that I couldn't pass notes so I did. I opened it and here is what it said-

_-Gallagher Girl your ignoring me on purpose._ (well Duh.)_Tell me what is wrong because you won't talk to me, write back. -Zach_. I sighed. Should I write back, I don't see what it would hurt it is not like I am going to tell him anyway. I grabbed my pencil and wrote-

_-Zach I am not ignoring you honestly my music was up too loud.- Cammie._I closed it and slid it to Zach. He opened it and I saw him reading it. The two things I saw that passed through his face was anger and amusement. Jonas is right there are weird emotion combinations with Zach. He wrote something down and gave it back.

_-Liar. Don't lie to me Cameron I know when you are lieing even through a note. What did I do, was it beause of our argument in first period? I see you still have my sweater on. ; ) - Zach. _I can imagine him smirking on the last part. I looked up at the clock and saw we have two minutes left. I decided I was going to answer it verbally. "Yeah speaking of your sweater, here you go." I took it off and put it on the desk. His face turned into shock. HAHA. The bell rang and I got up, I heard a few whistles and everything and I blushed. I reminded myself to breathe and took deep even ones. When I was about to the double doors I ran into my 'date' from before. "Oh hey." I said.

"I forgot you didn't know my name, Erick Daniels and I already know your name." Erik said.

"Yeah about that really sorry for not knowing your name and the whole leaving thing, and the using part, I totally didn't mean anything by it I am sorry." I said.

"I understand Cammie, Bex and Liz told me everything." Erik said.

"So you know everything." I said. I was going to kill them for that.

"Well not everything, I wanted to know if I can be your friend though." Erik said.

"Sure, I would like being your friend and I am sure Bex, Liz, and Macey would love to be your friend to." I said, Not escaping my notice that Erik got really happy when I mentioned Maceys name. Hmm."Erik do you like Macey." I asked.

"What gave you that idea." Erik said. I gave him a look and he said "OK I do what gave it away."

"When I said her name you got really happy." I said simpley.

"Oh I did, my bad." Erik said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Erik if you try to become her boyfriend and she likes you don't ever hurt her or I will hurt you ten times as bad. Bex and Liz would to." I told him.

"I get it Cammie I won't even try to hurt her on purpose, that is if I even become her boyfriend, and Cammie you are a good friend." Erik said.

"It is not just me Bex, Liz, and Macey, we would do anything for each other, to me they are my sisters even if we aren't blood related." I said the truth."I don't know what I would do without them,they are the best."

"I like what you just said Cammie, I am very touched." I was shocked when I heard that voice. I turned around to see Liz, Bex, and Macey who said that.

"How long have you three been standing there?" I asked for Erik's sake not mine.

"Since you two ran into each other." Bex said looking at Erik, who might I say blushed. I felt sorry for him now.

"Ok don't give Erik a hard time, he is my friend now." I said talking to mostly Bex and Liz.

"But Cam remember he is _our_friend too!" Liz said. Bex and Liz ran over to him and pulled him through the double doors. But before that I heard Bex talking.

"You are eating with us today and we get to talk." Bex said. Now I felt really sorry for him. I shook my head and turned to Macey wha was looking at the way Erik, Bex and Liz went.

"So Macey what do you think?" I asked her.

"About Erik?" Macey asked.

"Uh yeah." I said and playfully hit her head. "Remember the guy that said he liked you."

"I don't know yet, he is cute and seems nice that is why I got him to go with you, but I need to get to know him better." Macey said.

"Yeah he does seem nice and is cute, but like you told Liz, Bex, and me with our guys you two look cute together." I said. And they did too.

"We do, don't we, oh well talk about that later lets go inside I got some questions for you about Zach." Macey said. We walked in and got our food. We found Bex and Liz but with no Erik.

"What did you two do with Erik did he runaway?" I asked.

"No he did not runaway we are not that bad!" Bex said.

"Actually he went somewhere with his guy friends he said he was to embarrassed to see Macey." Liz said. Macey just shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah Macey what do you think about him anyway." Bex asked.

"Like I told Cammie he is cute, seems nice, but I got to get to know him better." Macey said with a sigh. Bet she was getting tired of asking that question.

"Fine I understand, soooo Cameron how did it go with Zach today." Bex asked.

"Zach kept on trying to talk to me, it was so annoying." I said.

"Wait you didn't talk to him right." Macey said.

"No and Yes he wrote me a note," I started but got cut off.

"He did. Did you write back?" Macey asked.

"Yeah if you want to read it, I got it hang on...(felt around pocket) here you go." I said. They read it.

"You didn't answer back to the last one." Liz stated.

"Yeah I did this is were I talked to him, don't get mad Macey, I took off his sweater gave it to him said something like 'Speaking of, here you go" then I heard people whistling thats when I ran into Erik then you guys, Oh! And Zach had a shocked expression when I gave it to him." I said

"I'm not mad. I loved what you did good job." Macey said.

"Thanks."

"So what is the plan, because here they come right now." Bex said. I turned around and saw all three of them coming this way. I turned back to my friends.

"Well I guess it is question and answer time." I said with a smile. They nodded in agreement. This time is not going to be like before I am talking first. I am going to do it in front of everyone. They got to our table and stood across from us.

"Hey girls." Jonas said giving Liz a kiss on the cheek before sitting down.

"Yeah hey girls, hi favourites toy." Grant said.

"Grant I am not your toy!" I said trying to sound angry but laughed.

"Yeah Cammie isn't your toy, Jonas and Zach are." Bex said.

"My boyfriend is not your boyfriend's toy!" Liz yelled.

"Yeah what she said but Zach is definitely Grant's toy." Jonas said.

"No actually its the other way around, Grant is my toy." Zach said. I felt him staring at me so I looked at him. This time I wasn't afraid to look at him in the eyes. I was going to say something but Grant beat me to it.

"Zach I want you to give us answers especially to Cammie about where exactly you were you went today with whats her name." Grant said. I looked at Grant. Was he actually being _serious_. He looked at me and said "Cam you are like a little sister to me and Jonas."

"AWW! Thank you guys I think about you two as my brother in laws you get it because Bex and Liz." I said. I went around and gave them a hug and sat back down.

"Alright Zach give us answers, where did you go with Tina that took the whole first period." Jonas said.

'That is her name!" Grant smacked his head while yelling it out.

"Yes jeez Grant pay attention you have a attention span worse than a new born baby. Why were you gone Zach." Jonas said.

"You guys I can handle this you know." I said but they waved me off. I sighed this was going to be a long lunch. I looked back at Zach who wasn't looking at anyone. Bad sign. Maybe we shouldn't do this in front of everyone. I took even breathes and tried to calm down. Yeah it kinda, ok didn't work at all. It never works with me so why try. I burst out yelling "I don't care any more what happened between Tina and Zach, it seems it is a secret he doesn't want to tell so just leave it alone!" I said. I looked at my friends and they looked sad. I felt tears coming down and I whipped them away so no one could see but who am I going to kid _everyone_already saw it coming. "I cried enough over you Zach and I don't know why I am crying right now, I should let you explain everything to me but I just can't, I can't handle it." I started to get up and my friends did too I motioned them to sit down "I'm ok guys or I will be, I am going to take the rest of my classes off today tell them I am sick or something, I need to calm down."

I looked back at Zach and he opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him "Zach I know I am being mean and call me anything you want, but I don't want to hear any excuses, I thought I could do this listen to you but I can't. I don't know if I ever will be but when I am I will tell you or someone else will. As for me and you I think we should take a... a... break for awhile." I felt myself starting to cry more when I said the thing about taking a break. I didn't want one I want to be with him, but the idea of something or anything Tina did with him I couldn't handle it. And If they didn't do anything then I don't deserve him for having insecurities. After what I said Zach looked angry and sad. He slammed his hands on the table and walked out without a word to anyone. I felt guilty like really really guilty, but I couldn't take back what I said. I hugged my friends and ran to my room. I got my Ipod out and tried to listen to music to calm me down, but the songs reminded me of Zach and I cried even more.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well there is Chapter 12. Sorry it took super long to update I had writers block. I know you guys are thinking that Cammie is being uh... difficult. But if you put yourself in her situation would you react the same way. Tell me about it. Oh and I made up a guy for Macey so she isn't all by herself. Yeah, so with a happy note, until the next update. Oh yeah hit that rectangular review button right below this! Haha


	13. Chapter 13: The Make Up

Sorry guys but this chapter is going to have lyrics from a song that I think goes perfect with this. You don't have to read the lyrics but you should really listen to the song, you won't miss any of the story if you don't read the lyrics.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 13

I started to calm down after awhile, and surprisingly the deep breathes actually worked this time, yeah! I heard the bell ring signaling for sixth period to end. I was now listening to ''Broken Hearted Girl'' by Beyonce. I was humming along to the song when I heard the door open and close. I pushed pause on my Ipod and rose up from my bed (well the top of my body anyways I was still sitting.) I heard five different footsteps meaning five people coming to me. I was going to get all the way up but I heard Liz's voice saying "It's just us! Wherever you are Cammie!" I sighed and redid my hair so it was okay I had been laying on the bed it would of gotten messy.

"Hey who else is there with you!" I yelled. But I didn't wait long to find out. In came the girls including Jonas and Grant.

"There you are! And still listening to music." Macey said.

"What are you listining to?" Bex asked.

"Nothing just random songs." I said and put the Ipod behind me.

"Then why are you putting it behind you?" Liz said.

"Because..." I said. Bex jumped on the bed and went behind me and got my Ipod. Dang.

"Broken Hearted Girl," Bex sighed "Cammie."

"Not that song again." Liz said and came over to the bed.

"What do you mean again?" Jonas asked.

"She listens to that song when she is sad, mostly about a boy." Macey said. Macey sat on my bed and Liz sat on the floor against it.

"Ok I don't listen to it because of a boy, it's a good song." I said. The girls gave me 'the' look. "OK, OK they're right." I said.

"Let me listen." Grant said. I hit rewind and gave it to him. Jonas and him listened to it, a couple minutes later...

"OK I hear why you would listen to it when your sad about a boy." Jonas said.

"That and Beyonce is FREAKING HOTTT!" Grant yelled. Not very smart because Bex. his _girlfriend_, sat there.

"Yeah she is." Jonas said. Once again with Liz, his girlfriend, right there. Liz hit Jonas and I take it he learned his lesson because he didn't say anything but not Grant he kept on talking.

Bex slapped Grant in the back of the head. "OW! What did you do that for it's the truth." Which earned him... you guessed it another slap in the back of the head. We all started laughing except for Grant. "It's not funny! It hurts." Grant yelled.

"Ok I feel better now." I said whipping tears that came out from laughing so hard.

"Oh no you will feel much better, _after_the boys leave." Macey said.

"WHY! I wanna stay here." Grant said actually stopping his foot and crossing his arms.

"Grant you are acting like a five year old again!" Bex yelled.

"Come on go. go." Liz said shooing the boys out with the help of Bex who had to push Grant out, that boy would not budge.

"Bye see you at dinner!" Bex yelled off to them.

"So... what's going on?" I asked looking at all three of them.

"Just wait." Macey said.

"Cam, where are your Ipod speakers at?" Bex asked.

"In the top drawer to the left." I replied. Bex went over to the dresser and got out the speakers. She smiled and plugged it in. After looking through my Ipod Liz put it in the middle part of the speakers.

"So what are we--" I started but got cut off by asong playing.

"Oh no guys we are not going to sing and dance!" I yelled. Liz hit pause on the Ipod.

"Come on even I want to sing and dance to the song Cammie." Macey said.

"Yeah you love this song, you even mesmerised the lyrics." Liz said. They all looked at me with pouts on their faces.

I sighed. "OK, hit play let's sing and dance!" I said. They all smiled and Liz hit play for it to play from the beginning.

_Life Goes On__by: Leanne Rimes_

_You sucked me in and played my mind  
Just like a toy you would crank and wind  
Baby, I would give til you wore it out  
You left me lying in a pool of doubt  
If you're still thinking you're the daddy mac  
You should've known better but you didn't and I cant go back _

_Ooh, life goes on, and its only gonna make me strong  
Its a fact, once you get on board say goodbye cause you can't go back  
Ooh, its a fight, and I really wanna get it right  
Where I'm at, is my life before me, got this feeling that I cant go back_

_Life goes on, life goes on, life goes on..._

_Wish I knew then what I know now  
You held all the cards and sold me out  
Baby, shame on you if you fooled me once,  
Shame on me if you fooled me twice  
You've been a pretty hard case to crack  
I should've known better but I didn't and I can't go back_

_Ooh, life goes on, and its only gonna make me strong  
Its a fact, once you get on board say goodbye cuz you cant go back  
Oooh, its a fight, and I really wanna get it right  
Where I'm at, is my life before me, got this feeling that I cant go back_

_Na na na na life goes on, na na na na made me strong  
Got a feeling and I cant go back  
Life goes on (and its only gonna make me strong)  
Life goes on and on and on_

_Shame on you if you fooled me once,  
Shame on me if you fooled me twice  
You've been a pretty hard case to crack  
I should've known better but I didn't and I cant go back_

_Oooh, life goes on, and its only gonna make me strong  
Its a fact, once you get on board say goodbye cause you can't go back  
Ooh, its a fight, and I really wanna get it right  
Where I'm at, is my life before me, got this feeling that I cant go back_

_Na na na na life goes on, na na na na made me strong  
Whoa, yeah  
Got a feeling and I cant go back..._

_Na na na na life goes on, na na na na made me strong  
Whoa, yeah  
Got a feeling and I cant go back..._

_Na na na na life goes on, na na na na made me strong  
Whoa, yeah  
Got a feeling and I cant go back..._

We were all dancing, singing and having fun. We even made up our own dances for it. We were laughing and breathing hard, we didn't hear the door open and know we had an audience. A three person audience to be exact. In case you didn't figure out who let me tell you , Grant, Jonas and Zach. Yes I said Zach!

"What are _you three_doing here?!" Bex asked, more like yelled.

"Well.. Uh.. We were coming back to... Um... Oh come on Zach just, you tell them!" Jonas said.

"Fine I will! Look I'm here to talk to Cammie, but kinda got distracted by you girls dancing." Zach said.

"Yeah and what happened to Beyonce! Beyonce looks much better than Leanne Rimes!" Grant said. Bex just walked over to him and slapped the back of his head again.

"Would you shut up about Beyonce! You over obsessed stalker spy!" Bex said.

"I am not a stalker, besides I think you are better looking then any other girl." Grant said.

"Stop trying to kiss up to me! We will talk later about your obsession, right now shut up." Bex said.

"Ok." Grant said.

"OK back on topic, Well if you would of stayed on the other side of the door you wouldn't have seen, AND didn't Cammie make it perfectly clear to you at lunch that she would speak to you when she was r-e-a-d-y." Macey said spelling out the word ready.

"Yes believe me I heard _everything_! But I want to tell Cammie the truth, even if she won't listen." Zach said putting emphasis on the word everything.

"Uh, HELLO! I'm right here, don't talk like I'm not here! Zach you want to talk, talk I'll listen." I said.

"Cammie you don't have to." Liz said.

"No guys its OK, I want to listen, after the dancing and singing I fell so much better," I said they all looked like they were going to say something so I said shrugging my shoulders "You guys could stay in here while he talks to me."

"Yeah I will stay _right _here." Bex said.

"Yep, count me in too." Liz said.

"Sure, I will defiantly stay." Macey said. I sat back down on the bed more closer to the headboard so there was enough room. Liz sat next to me, Macey kinda sat in front of me but off to the side, and Bex well she plopped down angry and saying something I couldn't hear.

"Talk Zach, i'm ready." I said.

"OK Cammie I know you think something happened, but nothing did. After our argument when I left with Jonas and Grant. Eva, Anna, and Tina came over and started talking to us. Tina said she wanted to talk to me and dragged me out before I could fall Grant and Jonas. We were in the hallway when she started going on and on about recent rumors. But then she started to say something about you so I payed more attention to her. She said that I should stop yelling at you. I asked why do you care and she replied that you don't need a guy being mean to you and she might break up with you." Zach said. He looked at me and he took a breathe and I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding in.

"After _that_ I didn't want to face anyone and especially you Cammie because I thought you _were_ going to break up with me. So when you gave me back my sweater I was shocked, I really thought that was a sign that we were _over_. And when I slammed my hands on the table at lunch I wasn't mad at you I was mad at what you said, about taking a break. I just don't want to take a break with you." Zach look like he was finished so I was about to comment when Macey leaned over to me to whisper in my ear.

"Cam just so you know he is telling the truth." Macey whispered.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I didn't notice a tear rolling down my cheek until Macey whipped it away.

"I'm positive, and you know what i am so positive that if I am wrong I will give up all my best clothes and wear ugly ones for a month." Macey said. Bex and Liz were listening and we all laughed at what she said. It must be true because you know Macey she would never want to wear ugly clothes much less give away her clothes. I turned to Zach who was looking at Macey and I.

"Alright Zach I believe you." I said. he looked at me skeptically. So I started to get up and walk towards him, with every step I took he took a step back. "Zach I won't do anything." He stopped and I finally reached him. "Except for this!" I said and slapped him lightly (like a wake up slap) and I told him "If you _ever _do this again making me think something happened between you and a girl for no matter how much I protest you hold me down or something and you tell me the truth. I would of never broke up with you over that stupid fight in first period also I don't want you to think that. If you have any doubts about anything come on tell me about it okay." I said. I put my hand on the other cheek I didn't slap.

"Gallagher Girl this is one of those times I got to tell you something." Zach said.

"What is it?" I asked. He put his hand on the cheek I did slap.

"That really hurt!" Zach complained.

"It did not, don't be a baby I barely even slapped you." I said.

"But you hit hard." Zach said while smirking. I sighed. I got on my tip toes and using my hand on his cheek pulled him down and kissed his cheek.

"Better?" I asked him.

"No but this will make it a _whole _lot better." Zach said. He put his hand under my chin and brought my lips up to his. I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist and pulled me more closely to him, I didn't mind, well until _someone _just had to clear their throat. UGH! We were having a moment! I stopped kissing him and tried pulling away but he only held tighter against him. I tried my best to look at my friends who had a look of complete horror and amusement.

"What do you want guys?" I asked.

"Well, one) can't you wait until we at least leave to start making out heavily." Bex said.

"Two) If you kept going you or Zach whould likely pass out from lack of air." Jonas said continuing on.

"Hey, we haven't kissed since... This morning! Thank you very much!" Zach said. I just rolled my eyes at him and shook my head.

"Whatever, three) we weren't the ones who cleared their throats, even though we were about to pull you two apart." Macey said.

"Then who did?" I asked.

"Oh yeah you don't know, maybe because you two were busy practically eating each others face off! Bex and I don't even do that!" Grant said. Earning him yet another Bex-slap-in-the-head. Poor guy fourth one I seen today he is going to get a concussion soon.

"Just tell me who was it?!" I asked yelled.

"Them." Liz said pointing to the door. I turned well tried too (Zach was still holding me, no release of pressure either) and would of passed out then and there, not from lack of oxygen but of surprise. Standing in the door way was....

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I know, I know cliff hanger! But I wanted to end it there because I want you to guess who is there! Yeas I am evil, but I just want to say I am angelically hit that review button tell em what you think of this chapter! Oh and I just needed a reason for Grant to get hit by Bex, and Jonas got hit too, don't feel bad. I really do hope you check out the songs I mentioned and the one in the last chapter too! If you do listen to the songs you can PM me if you listen to it later, or if you happened to listen to it while your reviewing then tell me in the review, but you don't have to really you don't.


	14. Chapter 14: Guns and Wierd Surprises

Chapter 14

DR. STEVE, MR. SOLOMON, AND MY MOM!! Yeah Bad isn't it. This time I successfully separated from Zach. "Uh... Hey mom, Mr' Solomon, Dr. Steve." I said.

"Hello, Cammie I see we where interrupting something." Dr. Steve said.

"No nothing important." I said but Zach _just _had to continue in a whisper.

"_Nothing that couldn't be continued later." _Yeah even though he whispered we are in a room fulled with spies who could hear perfectly fine. I elbowed him in his stomach... _hard._ He grunted and bent over a little. Serves him right.

"Why are Ms. Morgan here and Mr. Solomon here?" Macey asked. I sent her a thank you look and she winked back at me.

"It's not just them here." Dr. Steve said. In came walking in Anna, Tina, Eva, Erik and three other guys.

"Um why are they all in our room?" Bex asked.

"Well they are here for a special reason." My mom said.

"Which is?" I asked.

"Were going CAMPING!" Anna yelled and instantly covered her mouth.

"Huh. Camping, why camping." Liz asked.

"You fourteen are going camping because you guys never did before, its counting as part of your grade and well just whatever else you could think of." Mr. Solomon said.

"Awesome! When do we go." Grant said.

"Tomorrow, today we are letting you walk around outside of school for awhile." Dr. Steve said.

"When are we expected to be back?" Jonas asked.

"It is uh... 3:15 now so I say 10 o' clock or so." Dr. Steve said.

"Yes!" Grant yelled.

"Calm down Grant. Behave yourselves no trouble OK." My mom said.

"We will." We all said or in some cases mumbled not saying anyone *cough* the boys *cough*.

"Excellent, so we will be going now." Dr. Steve said.

"Love you mom." I said.

"Love you to, kiddo." My mom said. Then they all left our room well besides the ones that were previously in here before.

"Out you three _we _need to get ready." Macey said.

"Can't we just stay here?" Zach asked.

"Uh no." Bex said.

"Jonas, Grant, and Zach out." I said and pointed towards the door. He shook his head no.

"OK then stay here." Bex said. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"What are you doing?!" I mouthed to her.

"I got a plan, just follow along we do have tank tops under our shirts but the boys don't know that." Bex mouthed back. Lets hope her little plan works. We started taking off our shirts but not our tank tops... yet. We had our hands on the bottom of our tank tops pulling it up little by little, the whole time Zach and Grant were just staring at us with their mouths open.

"Um... Uh... yeah anyways we will see you later, lets go Zach and Grant, NOW!" Jonas said and practically had to drag out both Grant and Zach. Huh, who knew Jonas had that in him. We started laughing.

"OK clothes time!" Macey said clapping hands together. I groaned. "Oh come on Cammie it is going to look great. "OK I already got the tops picked out in my head while you and Bex were teasing the poor boys." Macey said.

"We were so not teasing them." I said.

"Suuuure, that looked like teasing from here, I mean it looked like they were going to pounce on you." Liz said. Bex and I looked at each other and giggled.

"I know we are the best. But Jonas wow he really gets embarrassed to fast it was starting to get fun." Bex said.

"Well at least he knows when to get out when it gets a little too exciting in here for him." Liz said.

"True, true." I said.

"Now if that is finished, do you want to wear pants, skirts or shorts." Macey said.

"Dependes is it cold outside?" I asked.

"I believe so." Macey said.

"Then pants.'' I said.

"But-" Macey said.

"No" I said.

"But I-" Macey said.

"I for one am not going to wear shorts or a skirt if it is cold outside." Lz said.

"Than you! Someone who isn't crazy." I exclaimed.

"You guys are so not fun." Macey said and folded her arms. Thirty minutes later ( spare you all the details for your own saness.) We were finally dressed in a skirt, yeah I know we said no but we checked one more time and it got warmer, a sweater, and a knit tank top. Iwas dressed in a navy knit tank with lace and some light blue on it. A dark gray skirt with two pockets on the side, and a heather gray sweater with a tie in the middle and a botton on the bottom. Macey was dressed in a white tube top with ruffle on the front, a jean dark wash skirt, and a khaki jacket with buttons and a tie in the middle. Bexwas wearing a navy of he shoulder top with a flower pattern in a V shape by the neck, a white lots of layers skirt, and a gray no sleeve sweater. Finally Lizwas dresses in a white knit tank top with shoulder straps, a brown skirt with ribbon tied on the waist, and a light brown including buttons. All from Aercrombie and Finch.

"So is Erik coming, Macey." Bex asked.

"I don't know, but I kinda hope so." Macey said.

''Kinda?" Liz asked skeptically.

"OK! YES I REALLY HOPE SO, satisfied!" Macey yelled.

"No need to yell Mace we just asked a question and plus we are right here.'' I said playfully.

"I _really_hate you guys." Macey said.

"No you don't, you _looove _us." Bex said.

"They boys are waiting." Macey said.

"You can't change subgect like that." I said.

"No she is right they are right there." Liz said. Sure enough, _all_of them were there, and Macey brightened up immediately. Awww, I remember when I was like that with Zach... wait... I still am. I chuckled. We got into eyesight and the boys got a _very _good look at us. Their eyes bugged out, just wait until we actually take off our sweaters, so far they only saw our legs.

"Eyes up here boys." Macey said. They all looked up to our faces.

"Are you boys ready to go or are you just going to stand there." I asked.

"No we are not, lets get going." Zach said. Everyone started walking out of the school. We _all_holding hands. Yep that's right including Macey and Erik.

"So where are we going?" Liz asked.

"I don't know where do you girls want to go." Jonas said. I tuned the conversation out. I looked around the area looking for anything suspicious like a tail. I got interupted by Zach's lips by my ear.

"What are you paying attention to?" Zach asked.

"Nothing, just looking around." I replied. I looked over at Macey because she was trying to get my attention. "What" I mouthed.

"Do you think we should take off our sweaters now." She mouthed back. I nodded. I told Bex and Liz to.

"Wow it is hot."I said waving my hand.

"Yeah I know, we should take off our sweaters." Bex said. We started taking off our sweaters.

"Better." I said. I felt Zach's eyes roaming me. I stood on my tip toes and whispered in his ear. "What you looking at?" I asked.

"You." Zach said making me blush and look away. "Hey Cammie and I will meet you guys later." Zach said taking my hand and dragging me away.

"Behave young, Zachery." Grant said.

"Grant you watch too much star wars movies." Jonas said. We were to far away now that I couldn't hear the rest.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Library." Zach replied.

"What, why a library." I asked.

"Just wait okay." Zach said. I sighed. We walked into a library. I saw a twenty something man at a desk reading a book and the librarian. Zach pulled me to a row of book cases at the very back where hardly anyone goes, looks like it at least. "Now to answer question we are here for privacy." Why would we need... OH! He leaned forward to kiss me. I put my arms around his neck pulling him more against me. He traced my lip with his tongue and I opened my mouth. Our tongues kept fighting for dominance, quite funny actually. He started kissing my neck and up my jaw line back down to my neck. I pulled his head back to my face and kissed him more. He pulled away leaning his forehead on mine. "Gallagher Girl did you wear these clothes on purpose?" Zach asked.

"Maybe... why." I said.

"I don't know just to get this reaction." Zach said smirking.

"I can't predict the future so how would I know you would react like this." I said. His smirk turned into a smile. I love his smile. I kissed him one more time and this time _I_ pulled away.

"We should head back now." Zach said.

"Okay." I said. I started pulling him with me outside. I noticed the man still there must be a good book. We started walking back to school when I noticed the man following us just that he changed clothes. "Zach." I said.

"I know, come on lets hurry and head back." Zach said. We were trying to lose him on our way back when I turned around he was still there but with a GUN! And pointed at me, great just keeps getting better.

"Zach he got a gun." I said. Zach turned around to see the guy fire at me but Zach pulled me to him just a little to late, the bullet skimmed my arm and it started bleeding... bad. i heard Zach say something bad, very bad but I didn't catch it. I just saw pure anger on Zach's face he probably thought I got shot bad in my arm by the way it was bleeding. "Zach." I said. I was going to tell him it wasn't as bad as it looked, probably. But he wasn't paying attention, instead he somehow got a gun and shot the man's thigh so he couldn't follow us anymore. "ZACH!" This time I yelled his name. He finally looked at me.

"Cammie are you okay?" He asked.

"If you would of heard me the first time I called your name you would know I am fine it just skimmed me, but where exactly did you get a gun?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I just had it with me, lets get you back to school." Zach said. I took my sweater and wrapped it around my arm hissing through my teeth. It just bled through. Zach picked me up bridal style and carried me all the way to school. We barely got to the gate when everyone rushed out.

"CAMMIE! Cammie your bleeding!!" Bex yelled.

"No duh." Macey said. But there was worry on her face.

"Zach take Cammie inside on the couch." Dr. Steve said.

"Okay." Zach said and in I went on the couch.

"Liz go get the first aid kit." Macey said.

"You guys I am fine it is just a light skim from th bullet." I said.

"Cammie you are still bleeding so don't you bloody hell tell me you are fine!" Bex yelled. Liz came back with the first aid kit and gave it to Bex. Zach got up and paced the room. Bex pulled off my sweater and gasped. "Cammie no wonder you are bleeding a lot it is a deep skim." Bex said. She cleaned it, I winced a lot, and she wrapped it up with gauze.

"Cam what happened to you." My mom came into the room and sat down next to me.

"Well lets see, Zach and me went to a library. We came out heading back to school when I noticed we had a tail. I was the first one to notice he had a gun and pointed at me, Zach pulled me to him but was to late because my arm got skimmed already." I said. I noticed when I said the part Zach got a little late he got angry all over again. So I added " But if Zach didn't pull me it would have been a lot worse, and Zach shot the guys leg so." I said.

"So your tail shot at you." Mr. Solomon said.

"Yep." I said. This all happened at once I swear.

"Cammie we have something to tell you." My mom said.

"We might know why you got shot at." Mr. Solomon said.

"Cammie when did you get a HICKEY!" Bex yelled.

"WHAT!!" Eveyone except Bex and Zach who was smiling by the way yelled.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So in this chapter you got some kissing with privacy I might add, some spy things and everyone getting surprised at the end. I laughed myself writing the part about the hickey my dad just thought I was weird, he just doesn't understand. But anyways sorry it took so long but I been 15 is almost ready so I am planning on updating soon, if I don't become busy. Might be up by the weekend, might not. Hit that review button and tell me your thoughts. Kay until next update. Oh before I forget go to my profile there are links to the clothes.


	15. Chapter 15: Trouble and Girl Prankers

Chapter 15

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN!" My mom yelled.

"Hey don't you 'Cameron Ann Morgan' me, it is not my fault I didn't even know I had one, it is all Zach's fault yell at him!" I said and crossed my arms but winced, I forgot the wound.

"Zachary is in fault to, don't you worry about _him._" Mr. Solomon said putting his hand on Zach's shoulder, not very lightly.

"Ohhhh, Zach is gonna get it!" Jonas and Grant yelled.

"Shut up." Zach said.

"Okaaaay back on subject, away from the me and Zach subject, why did we, me, get shot at?" I asked. My mom just gave me a _very _mean look. " Don't give me that look mom, you act like you never got a hickey or made out before." I said, instantly her look disappeared.

"OK I agree lets get on the _main _subject at hand here shall we." My mom said. Caught red-handed! I am sooo talking to her later.

"Well we are not positive, but not negative either, but more surley positive--" Mr. Solomon said.

"Can you make that even more confusing." Macey said.

"Actually I can." Mr. Solomon said smiling but than it faded.

"I didn't mean literally." Macey said.

"Oh I know. When you girls were gone, a group of people broke into the school and stole alumni." Mr. Solomon said taking it step by step pausing for questions.

"People, how many people exactly?" Bex asked.

"A pretty large amount, it also didn't help that all the students were gone, we only had the teachers. There was probably twenty for each of us." My mom said.

"W-O-W! That is a lot of people." Liz said.

"What was the alumni they stole?" I asked.

"Here is the very confusing part they only stole information of the ones that went to Blackthorne. And the boys you talk to like Zach, Grant, Jonas, and now Erik." said.

"What! Me! Why for?" Erik asked.

"We came to the conclusion because you have had regular contact with Cammie, Macey, Bex and Liz." My mom said so calmly!

"Why only us!" I said.

"We don't have an answer for that one unfortunately." My mom said.

"Wait. So you came here for this reason?" Jonas asked.

"Basically yes." Mr. Solomon said bluntly.

"And we are going on this camping 'thing' because of this too, you want us away from the school?" Zach asked.

"Yes and no. You aren't really going camping we just told you that we weren't planning on this to happen, you are actually going to stay at hotels until you get to your hotels." My mom said.

"So where is our destination?" Anna asked. Good question.

"You will be going to a CIA headquarters." My mom said.

"Wait! I don't think i heard you right, did you say CIA headquarters." I said.

"Yes, I did you are not mistaken." My mom said.

"Yeah okay Mrs. Morgan but it is not April Fools day, you know." Grant said.

"But I'm not joking Grant, everyone is very serious about this matter." My mom said.

"How long are we there for?" Tina asked.

"As long as you need to be safe, meaning as long as it takes to capture the guys." Mr. Solomon said.

"So, now that all you know we can leave in the morning." Dr. Steve said.

" Yes the safer the better." My mom said.

"So go pack and we will go buy the plane tickets." Mr. Solomon said. We got up and left without a word. We got to the hallway of or room pretty fast, and now we were walking in it.

"So why do you think people want us?" Bex asked.

"Everyone wants us." Grant said waving his arms in front of us. "I mean just look at us, or mainly me, we are hot!" Grant said.

"Shut up Grant be serious!" Bex said.

"Well I know what is serious, Zach gave Cammie a hickey!So that was what you two were doing." Grant said making his eyebrows go up and down.

"Ugh! Not this subject again!" I yelled covering my face with my hands.

"Sorry Cam I will take care of it." Bex said.

"What are you..." I started but I so didn't need to finish because I saw it. Bex was giving Grant a freaking HICKEY, right in front of us.

"AAAAA! Not in front of me PLEASE!!!" Macey yelled and ran in our room.

"What I just did that so Grant can't say anything anymore." Bex said blushing.

"Too much hickeys in one day, no more at all!" I said.

"Can't handle it, Gallagher Girl." Zach said. Everyone was now in the room.

"Yes, yes it is. Plus hickeys are tacky." I said.

"Here Here." Macey said. I walked to my side of the room to get my suitcase, of course Zach followed me.

"So, need help with anything, with your arm and all." Zach asked.

"I can still move it Zach it just hurts, so not at the moment, no." I said putting clothes in my _two_suitcases, while Macey has like _FIVE or more._ "Go pack your own things if you are so busy." I said to him.

"Fine I get it, I will go willingly this time, no stripping needed." Zach said. I threw a piece of clothing at him. At first he looked up at me shocked and then he winked at me. Why was he... OH NO! He had one of those 'things' they call underwear that Macey made me bring. I NEVER EVER wore them.

"Well I did say no stripping but this, well I will be going now... With these." Zach said walking towards the door.

"Zach give them back1" I yelled.

"No can do you threw them at _me." _Zach said. "Bye!" He yelled before taking off.

"Zachary Goode!!" I yelled at him. I would of chased him but that would have been a waste of time he already had a huge head start.

"I really hate him sometimes." I said coming back into my room.

"What he do?" Bex asked.

"He took her underwear that she accidentally threw at him." Liz said.

"Well on that que I am going to go." Jonas said.

"Me two." Grant said. Jonas and Grant gave Liz and Bex a kiss and left.

"Okay I have a plan to get it back." Macey said.

"What? Sneak into their room at night, look for it and take it, while we are at it do something to them and their room." I said.

"Are you a mind reader." Macey asked shocked.

"No, are you." I said.

"Maybe... or great minds just think alike." Macey said.

"You mean scary minds right." Liz said.

"Oh whatever, I am going to need make-up, glue, glitter, feathers--" Macey started but got cut off by Bex.

"Wait feathers? Why?" Bex asked.

"Yes feathers you will find out later... ummm girl clothes, and uh, oh yeah a camera." Macey finished.

"To take a picture of them?" I asked.

"Yeah and their room." Macey said.

"Did you know Erik move itno their room." Liz stated.

" What! No way! How do you know." Macey exclaimed.

"Jeeze Mace calm down, Jonas told me." Liz said.

"Okay, okay, okay." Macey said taking a breathe in and out. "We wait until they are sleeping, so lets plan."

**[HA! I WAS GOING TO STOP RIGHT HERE BUT I AM NOT, IT MUST CONTINUE!!] I am so nice.**

~ ~ LATER THAT NIGHT~ ~

"Let's go you guys!" I whispered.

"Would you hang on, we are coming." Bex whispered back. We, well I, were in front of the boy's room door now. We had everything each of us would need in duffel bags. Finally thae all arrived.

"Okay we all know what we are going to do? I asked. They nodded. "Well than lets go." I said. I picked the lock and we were in! I went to over to a bed who I thought was Zach's and I was right! He kind of actually looked cute when he was sleeping, like a, well not angel, of course _never_ angel, _ever_. He looked like a nice sweet boy, Ha only sometimes. I laughed a little, well until I actually _saw_him. His blanket was just a little bit under his waist, were I could see a _perfect_ eight pack! And all mine. I finally tore my eyes off his chest to look for his suitcase. I found it under his bed. I took out all his clothes and replaced it with girl clothes just for him because he seems to _love_girl things. I also found the 'thing' in his freaking suitcase! I got up and put make up on him, he looked like one of those people who you see that they over did their make up. I mean I put like three different colors of eyeshadow, two blushes, red lipstick which stains the mouth, and I drew pictures on his face. I wrote in the red lipstick, 'NICE CHEST' on his well, chest.

Then I put some glue on him. I know I know it might hurt him, it won't, or you are thinking why glue. Well I don't really know why glue you have to ask Macey. Then came the wonderful feathers I threw on him. "I wrote a note to him saying. "Hey little chicken, that lipstick will stain AND have fun plucking your feathers! Oh and you might be missing some things, sorry love, CAMMIE." I put the note on his desk and walked away.

"Let's put feathers all over." Bex said. And we put them **everywhere**you could think of.

"Camera time." Macey said. She took pictures of everything and everyone including all of us with all our helpful things that helped make this room a chicken coup.

"One more thing." Liz said. She walked over to the mirror in the bathroom and grabbed a pink lipstick we followed. She wrote "Like your new living style and your whole new make over, we so do. signed- E.S, R.B, M.H, C.M, a.k.a the Gallagher Girls."

"I put a camera in here so we can see the result when they wake up." Liz said.

"Well at least someone remembered that part because I totally forgot." Macey said.

"Yeah, so lets sit back and enjoy our master piece." Bex said.

"Well than come on, hurry back to the room!" I yelled and we ran.

~ ~ THE MORNING ~ ~

"Cam! Wake up, they are about to get up!" Macey yelled.

"They are!" I yelled back, jumped out of bed and ran to the laptop.

"Uh Ha! Now I know how to wake you up!" Bex said.

"Would you just shut up, I get up fine." I said. We looked at each other and laughed. Okay so maybe I lied.

"Alright so lets see the video." Liz said, she made the video larger.

~ ~ THE VIDEO ~ ~

Erik woke up first. He didn't notice the feathers or any of the make up until he ran his hand through his hair. Than he screamed, not just any scream but a womanly screech! Everyone jumped, including us, I think Jonas actually fell out of the bed. "What the heck is wrong with you!" Jonas said.

"This is what is wrong." Erik said pointing at all of them then to the floor.

"Oh no! I look like a CHICKEN CLOWN!" Grant yelled. And actually looked like a clown. And he ran into the bathroom.

"You! I look like a freaking FAIRY with this glitter in my hair, I even have wings on my face!" Erik said.

"I beat that, I look like a DRAG QUEEN!" Zach yelled.

"I look like a HOUSE WIFE!" Jonas yelled. Jonas looked relatively normal except, well he kind of already had women clothes on and his hair was clipped.

"Who the heck did this." Zach said and that's when Grant came out of the bathroom.

"Uh, I think the girls did." Grant said.

"Girls as in, our girlfriends girls." Jonas said. Grant nodded.

"Oh man! I know I shouldn't of done that!" Zach said.

"What?" Erik asked.

"Not important." Zach said.

"Zach whats written on you chest?" Grant asked.

"What are you..." Zach looked at his chest. "I think it says nice chest, and I think Cammie wrote it." Zach said smiling.

"You are smiling when we look like this!" Jonas said. Zach ignored him.

"Hey, I found a note." Zach said and then he read it his smile went away to a very panicked expression. HA HA!!! "We might be missing things." Zach said. The all went into a search and find. It was hilarious! Well until Zach found the camera and said "SO, not over girls." And then we met static. It stopped being funny then, well until we looked at each other and laughed!

"That was so funny!" Liz said while laughing.

"I like the nice chest." Macey said and gave me a high five.

"I like that you made Erik into a fairy!" I said.

"How about when Grant said he was a chicken clown and ran away into the bathroom." Bex said.

"Oh yeah I got ERIK to scream like a WOMAN!" Macey said.

"Jonas was a little more--" Liz started but the door opened and in walked the entertainment that got us laughing so hard. We just laughed harder because they still lokked the same.

"Did you get into a fight with your pillow?" I asked trying not to laugh again, didn't work.

"Ha Ha very funny." Zach said and crossed his arms.

"OMG! you really shouldn't cross you arms right now, do you even know what you look like!" Bex said.

"Okay so why did you prank us?" Grant asked.

"It is all Zach's fault, it wouldn't of happened if Zach didn't steal Cammie's cute underwear, that _she never uses even though I bought them for her and she should be a nice friend and were them once at least." _Macey said.

"So this is what you were talking about, we could of totally avoided this whole prank thing!" Jonas said. That is when the door opened in walked my mom, Mr. Solomon, and Dr. Steve, who all started laughing at the site of our boyfriends. Yes they laugh two, I couldn't believe it either!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry it took so long, but now I am out of school for the summer so hopefully I can update more often if I am not really busy. So I have something to say, I only had maybe 8 people who reviewd and that got me quite sad, so please more people REVIEW PLEASE!! Oh and I finally was able to get the third Gallagher Book yesterday, so if anyone want to talk about it you can P.M if you want to talk about it or got questions about it, or you could just leave it in a review. I won't put anything related to it in my chapters so I won't be like cheating or something. Until the next update.


	16. Chapter 16: NOT AGAIN!

Chapter 16

"Did you boy's have a pillow fight with make up and glitter?" My mom asked still laughing a little.

"Not you three two! Aren't you supposed to be adults." Grant said.

"Its pretty hard to keep a straight face with this." Mr. Solomon said.

"I always wondered what went on in the boy's dorms at night." Dr. Steve said.

"Not exactly, lets just say we hope it was a one night thing." Erik said.

"Why only tonight?" Dr. Steve asked.

"Well long story basically, it is all Zach's fault." Jonas said.

"We got time to drive to the airport ." My mom said. OK so not going to tell them this was all about my underwear if you could even call it that.

"No we really don't mom, the boys still need to shower unless they want to go like that and who cares if we get there early." I said.

"Yeah so we will be going now." Zach said. The boys waved bye and left.

"Okay so what was that really about?" Mr. Solomon asked turning to us and crossing his arms, leaning against the table.

"Nothing really, Zach just took something of Cammie's, we got it back with a little pranking on the side of it all." Liz said.

"Good job girls!" My mom said giving us a high five.

"Rachel." Mr. Solomon said.

"No Joe, I told you spy girls were way better than spy boys." My mom said.

"That is true she did say that." Dr. Steve said pulling out his wallet, Mr. Solomon did the same thing regretfully and gave my mmom money.

"What is going on here?" Bex asked.

"Well we bet-ted that on who was better and thanks to your prank I just won so now I can choose the CIA Headquarters you will be going too." My mom said just when the boys came back in all clean.

"_You _get to choose?" Jonas said.

"Yes... yes she does." Mr. Solomon said sighing.

"Oh this is going to be so good to make Mr. Solomon sad." Macey said.

"It is, I chose... Miami!" My mom said.

"Where the celebrities are!" Liz yelled.

"Forget celebrities, what about the shops!" Macey yelled.

"I can get a gun's licencse!" Bex said.

"And where I can get dragged everywhere by you three." I said groaning.

"Yes, Yes, No, and Yes, Sorry Rebbecca, Cam." My mom said.

"I'm used to it." I said, which sadly I am.

"Oh well I already have guns anyway, but why is Mr. Solomon sad." Bex said.

"Because instead of always using Macey's money when you go out, you get to use his! isn't that exciting!" My mmom said.

"If I won the bet I would of sent you all to the desert! No mall, shops nothing, pure BLISS!" Mr. Solomon said.

"Mr. Solomon calm down, if we run out of your money we could just use mine." Macey said, Mr. Solomon's face turned paler.

"It just keeps getting better and better." Mr. Solomon said.

"Alright so is everyone ready?" Dr. Steve asked.

"Yep!" The girls and I said. We all started waking out the door. The boys took our stuff, even though I fell sorry for Erik he had Macey's and his.

"Where isTina, Eva, Anna and the other three boys?" Liz asked.

"They already left to Miami yesterday." My mom answered.

"Oh." Liz said.

"Do you think the boys looked in their luggage yet?" I whispered to the girls.

"No, but can't wait until they do." Macey said.

"Than how did they change into these clothes?" Liz asked.

"I think they already had it out last night." Bex said.

"What are you girls whispering about!" Erik yelled because we were far behind so we ran to them.

"Nothing, nosey." Bex said.

"Sure." Grant said.

"Okay you caught us we were talking about girl stuff, like periods, the reproduction system and like when you give birth the hole has to be this big." Macey said and started to lift her hands to show how big until Jonas stopped her.

"Okay okay we don't need to hear more I think we heard enough." Jonas said grossed out.

"Then next time don't ask." I said.

"Oh believe us we won't." Zach said. And that's all the talking that went on to the van. Zach pulled me away after setting the stuff in the huge van.

"What?" I asked.

"Just this." Zach said coming towards me for a kiss but I turned my head so he got my cheek." What was that for?" Zach asked offended.

"I'm still mad about the hickey and the underwear stealing, pantie thief." I said and got into the girls sat around me.

"What was that all that about?" Bex asked.

"I should have known that you guys would of saw it, he wanted a kiss but I said I was still 'mad' about the hickey and the underwear thing oh and I think I called him a pantie thief. Yep that about covers it." I said sitting back further.

"Playing hard to get even though he already got you." Macey stated. I looked at her in amazement but than I just shrugged my shoulders and nodded, meaning I guess yeah, because the boys came in. Pure silence all the way to the airport. Really really fun. NOT. Finally someone got tired of the silence.

"I can't take this anymore, why isn't anyone talking!" Bex yelled.

"Well no need to yell Bex we are already here." Grant said.

"No need to tell me but thank you for talking." Bex said hopping out of the car when Dr. Steve opened up the door.

"Okay you guys we will be coming later so engoy freedom away from us while you can." My mom said.

"Alright mom, Mr. Solomon, Dr. Steve see you later than." I said. My mom gave us all a hug me the last, and it lasted a little longer than the others.

"Be careful, for our sakes okay." My mom said. I guess the two men weren't good with goodbye's because they surely were letting my mom talk the whole time.

"We will!" We shouted and walked inside without looking back, harder if you look back.

"So we have an hour thirty to kill before we have to board, what do we do?" I asked.

"Well I'm kinda hungry." Bex said.

"Me two." Grant said.

"You two are just going to have to wait than." Liz said.

"Why?" Jonas asked.

"We still have to find out where we are boarding." Liz said.

"That and we need to still check in our luggage." Macey said.

"Jonas and I will go see where we are supposed to be." Liz said and took off with Jonas.

"Come on Erik we can go check in our luggage." Macey said.

"You are going to have to carry at least two of your suitcases Mace." Erik said struggling with hers and his.

"Oh just get a cart big baby." Macey said off they went.

"Yeah we will go two."Grant said pulling Bex with him. Now I'm alone... with Zach who currently thinks I hate him. Great just great.

"So lets bring our luggage and Jonas's and Liz's to go get checked in." I suggested.

"Okay." Zach said. Short answer. Okay so this is going to be hard. we were in the line now when Zach asked me "Are you still mad?" I got up _really _close to his face, I know I am a very daring girl, alright i know I am not so just stop saying I am not because I was actually very nervous at the moment, and I lightly kissed him on the lips. .

"Never was." I whispered I backed away and turned back around and gave the man my luggage I was holding and I had to tell Zach to give his up because he was still standing there not moving and he shook his head to get whatever shock he had left. We walked away from the man and just when Zach was going to say something Liz and Jonas ran over to us breathing hard, probably from running.

"We" deep breath "Have a" another deep breath "Private plane." Liz said leaning against Jonas.

"Since when?" Zach asked.

"Stupid question since our lives were in danger and they don't want us with other people on the plane who could or could not have a gun." Liz said.

"How come my mom, or Mr. Solomon, or Dr. Steve didn't tell us." I said.

"I don't know maybe someone from CIA changed it but we can leave anytime." Jonas said. Just than we heard thunder of footprints running towards us.

"I suggest we leave, NOW!" Bex yelled breathing hard bending over putting her hands on her knees.

"Why now." Jonas asked.

"Since we saw a FREAKING guy with a FREAKING GUN!" Macey yelled but yelled whispered the last part, don't want to say gun or bomb in a airport people, no seriously they will tackle you down watch movies.

"Let's leave now than, I already got shot once yesterday and I didn't really like it in the first time probably not going to like it a second." I said, we all took off Liz and Jonas leading the way. We saw the flight attendant lady and gave her our tickets and we fast walked to the entering of the planes hallway than slowed down to a walk to rest.

"What did the guy look like?" I asked already dreading the answer.

"He had a goatee on and a beanie." Erik said.

"I believe his hair color was black ponytail hair." Macey said.

"Oh and he was limping kind of while walking , he looked like he was trying to do the pimp walk." Grant said.

"Wait, what leg?!" Zach asked/yelled.

"The left one." Bex said. Oh no oh no oh no!

"Zach that is the same guy you shot because he shot my arm." I said looking up at him he pulled me to him careful of said arm. I will admit it I was scared at that moment.

"I know Cammie." Zach said.

"That was him, that that guy! I should go back there and give him a _personal _greeting." Bex said turning around and walking back from where we just came but Grant grabbed her.

"Uh... no you shouldn't." Grant said.

"Well why not!" Bex yelled. "That guy SHOT my FRIEND!" Bex finished.

"He got a gun Bex and if he shot Cammie he would shoot you two, you have no weapons to do anything tou would have to get close to him to hit him." Grant said. Bex looked defeated because she slumped down and walked back towards us.

"Bex it's okay Zach shot him for shooting me." I said trying to comfort her.

"Didn't stop him did it, he came back to finish the job that bloody bastered!" Bex said and brought out her English accent which only came out when she was really mad or happy or disappointed. In this case she was furious.

"Bex we are on our way to Miami and even if he follows us we are going to be in the CIA headquarters, we are going to be safe." I said. Or that is what I thought...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

DUH DUH DUH... I always wanted to say that =).He he. Okay guys in the beginning I know Cammie's mom, Mr. Solomon, and Dr. Steve were out of character but I wanted to write it like that so deal. But anyway thank you for all those wonderful reviews and I got a lot, I was really happy I was beginning people stopped reading my story. I know I left off with a cliff hanger just please don't kill me I have a special treat for all my awesome readers I am going to give you the tittle for chapter 17! Yeah! It is going to be called "WHO'S THAT AND IS THAT ZACH BEING JEALOUS?" Like it. Well you know the routine review I hope I get a lot, until the next update.


	17. Chapter 17: Who is that, Zach jelous

Chapter 17

Right when we walked into the actual plane there was a boy standing there around our age. We immediately stopped. "Who exactly are you?" I asked.

"I'm the one who changed your ride to a private plane." The boy said walking over to us. The boys tensed up, oh yeah did I mention the boys were standing in front of us. Boys! "Zach, Grant, Jonas, Erik you should just calm down already, I am going to be here for a awhile. Besides I am a friend." He said stopping right in front of us.

"We still don't know exactly who you are meaning name or relation to helping us, so I don't think so." Zach said.

"I am the chief's son. Joseph Langston." The boy, now Joseph, said crossing his arms and leaning on an arm from the seat. I pushed past Zach which proved very hard to do and walked to Joseph. Bex and Macey soon joined me. I didn't think Liz would because she wasn't strong enough, but she popped up right behind us. I looked over at Jonas to see him on the ground. So not going to ask.

"Ah, the Gallagher Girls, Bex, Macey, Liz and Cammie." Okay this guy was weird. Knowing all of our names creepy. He continued. "Cammie how is your arm, I see your arm is still bandaged up." Joseph said touching my arm. I pulled it away.

"It hurts." I said.

"Touchy subject I guess." Joseph said and laughed. **SERIOUSLY** this guy belonged in the padded white room with a jacket because it might get cold.

"Generally when someone shoots you who you don't know you kind f get mad." I said.

"Does Ms. Morgan know you changed our plane?" Liz asked.

"She probaly does now." He said.

"But why did you change it?" Macey asked.

"Thought you guys would rather have an excluded plane, Ms. McHenrey." He explained and winked at her. I think that is what did it for the boys because they came over and dragged us in a seat _next_ to them. It looks like we need to talk to them later about this kind of thing.

"We were just talking to him." Macey said.

"Yeah and your 'talking' led him to feeling up Cammie and winking at you." Erik said.

"One he did not 'feel' me up, he _touched_ my arm." I said. I heard Zach make some sort of sound.

"And two a wink is just a wink, it's not like he pushed me on the ground and had his way with me." Macey said folding her arms, sitting back and blowing her bangs out og her face.

"He probably would have done it to both of you, at the same time." Grant said, and got smacked by... Macey!

"Shut up." She said and looked out the window. I looked over at Joseph who was now talking to the pilot. He looked back at us, looked at me and smiled. I smiled back from natural reaction. You know how it is when one person does something like smile or wave you do it back. And also I didn't count on Zach to be watching me like a hawk!

"Cammie you shouldn't encourage him." Jonas said.

"How am I encouraging him?" I asked.

"Let me list the ways: you are the one who first to walk over to him, pushing me, your boyfriend, out of the way. He touched your arm, and now to top it all off you exchange smiles to one another."Zach said.

"Zach are you jealous?" I asked avoiding the obvious. He looked away.

"No." He said.

"You are totally lieing! Ha I caught you lieing about being jealous!" I said.

"So what, your still encouraging him." Zach said.

"No I am not."

"Now who is lieing." Zach said.

"At least we both tried to lie." I said. After that he didn't reply so I put my head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

**~Later on~**

"Hey Gallagher Girl, wake up we are here, well not in Miami but, whatever just get up." I heard Zach Zach telling me an gently shaking me. I made a sound that sounded like 'Go Away' and huddled closer to him. "Well that is not very nice thing to say." Zach said. I smiled a little. Who was I kidding I was fully awake by the time I was supposed to be asleep, I just had my eyes shut. Would you sleep with your hot boyfriends shoulder or would you stay awake. "You leave me no choice." He said and I felt him lean closer and felt his breath right by my lips I thought I was going to get a kiss, but he tickled me. I jolted up laughing.

"Okay, Okay I'm awake now, happy." I said getting up. I heard him say low enough thinking no one could hear but i did.

"No you could of slept longer on me, show that jerk who your boyfriend is." I saw him look over me and put his arm around my waist. I looked over my shoulder to see Joseph looking at us. I sighed and turned my head back around. I hope it won't be like this the whole trip. We were off the plane now walking in the airport. Joseph came running after us.

"Why are you following us?" Erik asked a little agitated.

"My dad said I have to accompany you until we get there." Joseph said.

"Okay than where are we stating at?" Bex asked.

"Well we have like two stops until we get there so we are just going to stay in a hotel." Joseph said.

"Oh really how are we getting there?" Liz asked.

"Well I hope this is suitable." Joseph said once we got outside and he pointed to a limo, well there is a lot of people.

"Wow" I said to no one in praticualr but Joseph responded.

"Nice isn't it." He said looking at me, I just nodded. We started putting our stuff in the back when Joseph came out of no where grabbed one of mine and put it in.

"Um, thanks but you didn't need to do that." I said as he shut the trunk.

"I know, I just did what I felt like doing." Joseph said.

"If she needed help she could of asked one of us." Grant said.

""Boys, it's okay, he just helped it is fine, lets just get to the hotel." I said giving the girls a look.

"Yeah I agree, so lets get going." Bex said. The girls got the back and the boys got the front.

**(A/N: Don't ask why all the car rides are silent, they just are, imagine stuff up if your that worried. And at least I had Cammie going to sleep in the plane.)**

"Okay here we are." Joseph said getting out og the car and then we did. After we got our stuff and checked in we decided to go to our room.

"Us girls will go to our room now so you boys should do the same thing." Macey said and we ran to the elevator so the boys didn't try to stop us because we were 'without' protection. Please we are apy girls, we can take care of ourselves. We hit button six and waited.

"So what do you think of Joseph?" Liz asked.

"He is creepy, I mean he is cute and all but he just gave me the chills, especially when he winked at me." Macey said while shuddering trying to get the memory out of her head.

"What made me mad was when the boys played 'Me Man, You Women' act out. Seriously we can take care of ourselves." Bex said as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. We walked down a hallway looking for room 310 and finally found it. Liz opened it and Macey ran in.

"YES! A suite! And A BED, SHOWER, Room Service!" Macey said running in and around the hotel room finally falling on a bed. She sighed. "Heaven." We laughed and each walked to a bed that did not have our deprived friend in it. While I was dragging in my suit case one at a time (arm you know) Bex came and got the other one.

"Thank you but really I could of done it." I gave me the kind of look 'Don't give me that, you are getting help' I put both my hands up in surrender "Just saying that's all." I said as I sat on the bed laying down. Suddenly Liz hit her head. I sat back up.

"Liz wht's wrong?" Macey asked.

"Did you guys forget about the mic we put on the boys?" She asked.

"Yeah I forgot about those with the whole one think after another, why?" Bex said.

"Would it still be there?" I asked.

"It has got about two days left." Liz said smiling.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Macey yelled all happy again.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!! Please don't hurt me because Chapter 18 is going to be up later today or tomorrow, I just have to type it up. Thanks to all your wonderful reviews, I loved all of them. I think this chapter is really short because It looks like it. I will explain in Chapter 18 why, and chapter 18 is definitely longer than this It hink at least. SPY GIRL BONDING NEXT CHPATER! LITTLE BOY BUT TOWRDS END AND I MEAN A COUPLE OF SENTENCES! Well any way do your thing you usually do.


	18. Chapter 18: Spy girls only! And WHAT!

Chapter 18

We all joined on Liz's bed and she opened her laptop. She clicked and typed away on her laptop until finally we had auto.

**~AUTO~**

"Guys I don't like Joseph that much, he seems I don't know untrustworthy." Jonas said.

"True I kind o get this bad feeling from him." Erik said.

"Did you see the way he was looking at the girls, creepy." Grant's voice came through.

"I think it was mostly Macey and Cammie." Jonas said. All of a sudden there was a slam and in came Zach's voice.

"I so don't like the sight of the guy much less the thought!" Zach's voice yelled.

"We get it he hit on Cammie multiple times, we were there." Grant said.

"No you guys he did something that I don't like, counting the Cammie thing." Zach said. We heard rustling like people sitting up.

"What happened?" Erik asked.

"For starters he bugged the girls, bugged heir room, the and the freaking elevator. He even put cameras up." Zach said.

"What?!" They all asked and yelled.

~**END AUTO~**

That is where Liz stopped it and where we sat still. "SEARCH THE ROOM!" I yelled jumping off the bed. We were running around like mad women. When we where done we found 6 bugs for our room, 2 on each of us, and THREE cameras. And we haven't even got to the elevator yet.

"When I see that boy, I don't care if he is the chief's son or not, I am going to pound his face in the ground." Bex said.

"Bex calm down it is not like we never bug anyone or put cameras." I said "Even though for a guy to be putting cameras in a girls room is kinda..." I finished drifting off.

"Perverted, maybe he is a pervert at heart, you know because he never bugged or put cameras on the boys." Macey said filing her nails.

"MACEY!" Liz yelled.

"What?! It could be true you never know." She said and blew on her nails.

"Maybe he just doesn't trust us." Liz said grabbing a pillow, putting it on her lap for her elbows.

"One, if he doesn't trust us and how come he trust the boys, two, we should be the ones that don't trust him." I said.

"Well you know what this calls for." Bex said.

"Undercover Research." Liz said. We don't know why we call it that we just do.

"Alright Liz I need you you stay here and find out if the chief has a son because that has been bugging me for awhile or see if he has any relation to a boy of his appearance. You have a picture of him so send it to the CIA my mom or anyone you could think of." I said taking control. I turned towards Macey and Bex.

"Do we have to get the boys involved?" Macey asked. I smiled.

"No we can handle this one." I said.

"Alright now I really want to do this." Bex said.

"'Okay Mace I want you to get Joseph's room number, when you are done pack everything we have into the least amount of suitcase, just in case we need to make a break because we find out our creep feeling from him is true." I said.

"Okay so what are you and Bex doing?" Macey asked.

"We are going into the vents into his hotel room to see what we can find." I said.

"But Cam how are you supposed to get back in the vent and through the vent with your arm?" Liz asked.

"I can manage," I said they all looked at me "I can, haven't been using it that much any way thanks to some people," I said looking at Bex, " So I have energy for it."

"If you say so but I will pull you out if I hear any sound of pain." Bex said.

"Fair enough." I said.

"So lets go get dressed it is always hot in the vents." Bex said. We came back out with tank top ans shorts on.

"Everyone ready?" I asked while we were putting our comms in our ear and anything else we might need in our waist belt.

"Yep we are all set, just need to get started on what I need to do which I am going to do now." Liz said typing on her laptop.

"Bex and I will go into the vents when Macey comes back here with the number." I said.

"Here I go." Macey said.

We shouted "Good luck!" She turned back around to us and said,

"I'm not the one who needs luck."Macey said staring at me and Bex and she left. Bex and I waved bye to Liz and we walked out too.

"So we should go in separate vents right." Bex suggested while we were walking down a hallway.

"Yeah that would be a good idea, all our comms are wired to each of us so we can stay in contact even if we are in the vents hopefully." I said.

"Alright bye Cammie , don't get into any fights without me or any trouble."Bex said walking down one hallway while I walked down another.

"Same goes for you, I don't want to come to anyone's rescue today." I said through comms.

"Ha you make me laugh, it would be I who saves you." Bex said. I was going to reply but Macey came through.

"And I HOPE YOUR ARM STAYS BROKEN ALONG WITH YOUR FINGERS! Jeez what are all new guys I meet perverts." Macey said.

"Um Mace who are you talking to." Liz said.

"That perverted stupid front desk guy who kept trying to 'come with him' and kiss me and uh, I don't want to talk about it, lets just say he got a broken arm and a few fingers." Macey said.

"Sorry to hear that Macey but we need the room number." I said stiffiling a laugh.

"Cammie I know you want to laugh at my traumatic emotional damage and let me remind you not helping at all, but because you _tried _I guess I will tell you Liz will send you the map for each of your routes in the vents and send it to your mini computer you have with you." Macey said.

"Thank you Macey." Bex and I sing songed to her.

"Bunch of suck ups." Macey said.

"Who us, never." We said.

"Whatever." Macey said. A couple minutes later the route popped up.

"So room 521 is our target." Bex said.

"You make it seem like we are killers or something." I said hopping into one of the vents. I heard muffling on Bex's end and then she said,

"I'm in."

"We probably won't run into each other." I said.

"Kind of figured that." Bex said. "You know they don't make vents like they used to." Bex added.

"I know, Got to miss the days when we where younger." I said trying to crawl with my arm up.

"You sound old Cammie." Macey said.

"Well If I spound old you must be older because you are a couple of months older than me." I said.

"Not funny, I never age." Macey said. Bex laughed.

"Tell us than in another twenty years." Bex said.

"Fine I will." Macey said.

"Life of a spy very stressful." I said.

"Know that." Macey said.

"Just making sure," I said my mini comp. started beeping so I followed the route," Hey guys I'm still here but this is where I stop talking because I am coming up to his room."

"Alright, careful Cammie." I heard them say. I scooted closer to the vent over head of the room and peaked through. I saw Joseph pacing around, running an agitated hand through his hair, while on the phone.

"Yes dad." "I know." "They will be there in a few days." "Yes I told them." "No I don't want you to do that, I don't need help." "You already did!" "They are coming right now!" "Dad?" "Hello dad?" "DAD?!" He slammed his phone shut and threw it against the wall and it broke in three pieces. He sat down and put his head in his hands. "God Dad, I can't believe you hung up on me, but yet I can." Joseph muttered. He got up and left the room locking the door. I waited a few minutes, I put black leather gloved on before I opened the vent, and careful of my arm, hopped out. I quickly ran to get a chair and put it on the door knob so it wouldn't open and went to go grab his cell phone and put it in a bag. I looked around for anything but couldn't find a thing. He didn't even have a suit this time I was wondering where Bex was so I decided to try and talk to her.

"Bex? Hey Bex you there?" I whispered, nothing. So I tried again. "Liz? Macey?" but no luck. I put the bag in my waist band and slightly jumped when I heard Joseph's voice and another's voice by the the door. Then I heard yelling in my ear while I was looking for something to stand on to get up into the vent without having to go and get the chair that was holding the door closed.

"Cammie! Are you there?" Liz said "Calm down Zach I'm trying right now!"

"Finally I was trying to reach you guys for a while." I said while I grabbed the coffee table which was hurting my arm bad. "This HURTS!" I whispered yelled so Joseph couldn't hear me.

"Are you okay?!" Liz yelled. "No Zach you can not talk to her, wait until I tell her."

"Just peachy I'm trying to grab the coffee table with my now hurting arm ,to get back inside the vent." I said finally getting it closer."What do you need to tell me?" I asked. I heard a door slam and then

"Would someone please go after Zach!" Macey yelled. Than I heard people going out.

"Seriously you guys what is the matter I have Joseph and some other guy outside the door trying to get in while I am still trying to get inside the vent." I said moving the table a little more, just a couple more tries.

"You are still in there, GET OUT NOW!!" Bex said.

"Wait Bex wh are you there?" I asked.

"They reached me first-" She got cut off.

"Later! Cammie need to escape now, apparently Zach went off to come get you , with the other boys going after him." Macey said.

"Why?" I asked finally getting the table into the right spot but I have to let my arm rest. Than the door started to jingle and the chair was slowly getting loose.

"Zach went to save you and the others are there for back up." Bex said.

"From what, Joseph and this dude he is with?" I asked standing on the table slowly, while the rattling stopped I heard a person step back and run into the door. The chair slid a little more.

"What was that!" Macey asked.

"They are trying to break the door down." I said trying to lift my self with one arm inside the vent. Because I need to get out right now because the slamming stopped, I guess they decided to do one big run and jump into the door bang.

"Get out now!!!" Bex yelled.

"I'm TRYING! You try with a injured arm." I said.

"Maybe this would motivate you." Macey said.

"What?" I asked.

"The chief doesn't have a son!" They all yelled and I fell down on the coffee table.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Just like promised the same day! I am so proud of myself for typing it. Uh oh! What is Cammie going to do. I would of fell on the coffee table to wouldn't you? So the reason behind the last chapter being so short was because I felt like because I just introduced a character of him being a good guy, immediately have him be a bad guy. I hope you like that this was GIRL SPY TIME and like I said hardly any boys except the end of which they didn't even talk. I felt like they needed a whole chapter of just them you know. I hope you still review chapter 17 and this chapter, much appreciation. I haven't started on chapter 19 yet so I don't know when I will update next. Hope you liked this chapter.


	19. Chapter 19: Boys and their hormones

Chapter 19

The slamming started again and the chair was almost down, but luckily it still held! Someone must be on my side up there. I stood back up really fast and putting the pain of my arm aside, I was finally able to bring myself up and inside the vent. "Cammie are you there? We heard more slamming is everything alright?!" Bex asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I am finally inside the vent now so no worries at all." I said sitting a little way from where Joseph's room was, I was sitting sideways trying to get the pain to stop long enough for me to at least get my butt out of here. I touched my arm and took my hand away when I felt something wet there, I looked at my arm and it was bleeding again, but just a little right now. "Just great." I muttered softly to myself. Just then I heard sound coming from the vent coming towards me.

"Gallagher Girl, you got in the vent already." Zach approached me.

"Really I haven't noticed." I said looking at him wondering when he was going to ---

"Cammie you are bleeding again!" He whispered , yup he noticed, taking my arm.

"It really isn't a big deal it is just a little so can we go now." I said. He looked at me, like a fool on dead look. I squirmed from it!

"Fine, but I'm looking at it later, and just so you know me and the guys need to talk to you _wonderful, caring, non-thinking girls_." He said while he started going back. I followed.

"Here that girls the guys want to talk to us." I said.

"You know 'the guys' sounds like a band, but whatever just get back." Bex said.

"Working on it BEXY!" I said.

"Hey at least Bexy rhymes with SMEXY." Bex replied back. I heard laughing, while I laughed. That so did not make sense, but i get it so deal with it. When we got out of the vents. Zach did this whole look around thing grabbed my non hurting arm and dragged me to my room. I wasn't sure I was even walking the whole time. We got inside the girls were sitting down, not looking at the boys at all, while the boys paced the room. I scurried to a seat in between Macey and Bex.

"Doesn't this feel like an interrogation?" Liz asked.

"Totally." We replied. When the boy's heads all looked at us the same time we stopped talking all together.

"Girls." Erik said, no wait my mistake growled.

"Yes." We answered in perfect union.

"What exactly was going through your mind when you just decided to personally go on a investigation without us?!" Grant shouted.

"Well to be precise what was going through our mind at that exact moment was after listing to the audio we had on you, look for the bugs, destroy them, then investigate because we thought he might be bad so lets do this without the girls." Liz said.

"Liz, _darling_, I don't think you were ment to answer that, because we could have guessed, and what audio!" Jonas said.

"Long story and we don't have time for that if you haven't noticed but there is a boy who we recently found out is indeed bad, and which he is coming down here to come get us becasue his room is a mess and he knows of only a few people here that is actually capable of doing such break in so i suggest we leave." Macey said getting up.

"Yeah we can have this talk later or not..." I said a little hopeful, but the guys just all glared at me. I wonder how they sucronized that did they practice in a mirror or something.

"So how many suitcases we got?" Bex asked saving me death from glare.

"I got our backpacks out and filled that with stuff, so with each of our backpacks we got 2 suitcases." Macey said grabbing our backpacks throwing it at us.

"Boys hurry get your stuff and meet us outside somewhere, we are going through the window." Liz said.

"Be careful please!" They told us. We looked at each other.

"We always are." We said. Then I heard them laughing.

"Did I hear them just laugh?" I asked hopping out the window, the other girls following.

"Yeah I think so." Liz said.

"Real mature." Macey said.

"We can't climb down with these suitcases." Liz stated.

"No duh Sherlock, we are going to throw them in the dumpster." Bex said reaching for one that Macey was now holding very close.

"NO WAY! NO dumpster for these clothes!" Macey said.

"Macey it is either throw the suitcases in the dumpster or you are going to be dead in one, your choice." I said as I threw one already. No reaction.

"Macey do you really have to think about it?!" I asked. She sighed. Without looking she handed it over.

"Seriously I better not regret my decision, they better not stink." Macey said going down the ladder. We all just looked at her.

"Did that just happen?" I asked.

"Yeah I think it did." Bex said going down the ladder. I can't believe Macey actually had to think about that. We reached the ground to find Macey already had the stuff out of the trash. We walked away really quickly and stopped at a safe distance away from the hotel. We leaned against the wall and waited, looking at everyone remembering faces, when I got pocked. I turned towards Liz.

"The boys are coming, and they look angry." She said while pointing. I turned towards them and they looked furious!

"It's not possible to just walk away, act liek we don't know then, is it?" I asked.

"Afraid not."

"Dang." I said just when they came up to us.

"What the heck is this!" Zach said holding a shirt.

"Umm a girls shirt." I said.

"Why are are things missing and got replaced by these?!" Zach's said. I looked at Bex, who looked at Macey, who in turn looked at Liz.

"Oh we forgot about that." Macey whispered.

"Excuse me, we didn't hear you, what was that." Jonas said.

"Joseph did it!" Liz yelled. We all just looked at her like she was crazy.

"He did, did he." Grant said not believing her.

"Uh... um... yes." Liz said hiding behind me.

"Any why exactly would he do this?" Erik asked.

"Because he didn't like your sense of fashion." Macey said but then I elbowed her. " I mean you know he is evil this could just be one of his evil plans, get it cause he is bad." Macey said.

"And maybe you girls did it." Erik said.

"Yeah there is that." Bex said.

"Why?" Grant asked.

"Hey at least we put your color and size in there for you." Macey said. "Plus we got your clothes."

"Wait we do." I said.

"Yeah they were in our suitcases, but to make room I.... OOPS! You know what I am going to be over here now." Macey said now behind Bex.

"We can go shopping later." I said.

"So we have to stay in these clothes for now." Jonas said.

"You can always change in the clothes you got." Bex said.

"We are good. thank you." Grant said.

"Now that we got that over with, we need to get to Miami." Macey said.

"Any suggestions?" I asked.

"We can take a train." Erik said.

"Any other suggestions?" Macey said. No one. "Fine but I absolutey hate trains."

"Hang on we don't even know where we are much less where a train station is." Jonas said. We stopped walking.

"Fine but if we get caught it is your fault for bringing up something we already knew." Bex said. Grant looked around and ran inside a building. About five minutes later he came back out with a smile on his face.

"And what are you so happy about?" Zach asked.

"Found out where the nearest train station was, it is a couple miles away from here." Grant replied.

"Who did you ask?" Liz asked him.

"A nice gril around our age." Grant said.

"Was this nice girl pretty?" Bex asked with irritation in her voice. Grant must not have known that was Bex or he was just plain stupid because his reply was

"Oh yeah." Then he did a double take on Bex's face. "Uh... N-no that's-" Grant started but got cut off by Bex's hand being put up. OOH he got the hand.

"Save it, you are just going to ride on top of the train, not my problem if you fall off it is yours." oh she wasn't done yet " And if we ever come back here I will make sure to tell the girl you have broken bones not from the train and not so attracting anymore. OH and you see this," Bex said pointing to herself " Well too bad you are not getting anything from me." Bex said. Now she was finished... for now at least. She turned around and continued walking, us girls following her, the boys trailing behind us.

"Wait so I can't kiss you!" Grant said. We were all shocked.

"That is all you got from that!" Liz said. BOYS AND THEIR HORMONES!

* * *

SOOOOOOO SORRRRRRRY!!!!!! I'm so sorry for not updating for a SUPER long time. But please forgive me, my Internet has been down and I am still using a messed up computer where the screen is blocked in the middle with a lot of lines! And don't worry I have chapter 20 already done I just need to type it up. PLEASE REVIEW!!! You know you want to say something bad about me. But please stay kind to me I have been deprived. PLUS I just started high school so have mercy on me.


	20. Chapter 20: Discuss and Escape

Chapter 20

We've been walking around for a solid amount of zero talking. None, what so ever. At least Bex was finally starting to calm down...well I think she was staring to calm down if you count her at least looking at Grant now. But I doubt Grant started to feel safe around her yet. Finally after the long drawn out silence, I decide to make small talk, well and be annoying. "Are we there yet?" I questioned.

"No." Erik replied shortly. A couple of seconds went by until I decided to open my mouth again.

"Are we there...yet?" I asked yet again.

"Not yet Cammie." Jonas answered. The girls finally catching on decided to join in. We kept on asking, and asking, and asking the same question over and over again.

"Not one more word!" Grant yelled, finally getting annoyed.

"But-" Liz started, but the guys held up their hands.

"We are-" Macey began, Erik cutting her off said

"No more!"

"No really look we are-" I said, but before Zach could cut me off I finished quickly. "Listen first, we're here already." They looked forward.

"Oh." Grant said.

"Bunch of idiots." Bex muttered as we walked to buy train tickets. We got eight tickets, and it all ended up to be $205.75, but hey it was all Solomon's money, plus they'll have a hint to were we are.

"Now boarding 3-C, now boarding 3-C!" The intercom announced.

"Hey that's us, lets go!" Liz stated, and we ran off to the boarding gate, huffing and puffing (**A/N **the big bad wolf, ha ha) , I didn't understand why people were giving us such weird looks. Zach and I, along with Grant and Bex sat at one table, while Macey, Erik, Jonas, and Liz, sat at another.

"I'm ti-red." Bex complained resting her head on the table.

"Me too." I agreed, laying my head in my hands. Zach and Grant just had to ruin our moment of silence, with old arguments, starting with the clothes.

"So, why did you replace ALL of our clothes?" Grant asked.

"Funny story actually." I said.

"We aren't laughing." Zach told us.

"I said funny story, not funny story for you." Bex answered right back at him.

"We kinda switched them during our prank, as well part of our prank." I said.

"We were going to wait until you noticed them and give them back, but SOMEONE, took them out." Bex said loudly.

"I heard that!" Macey yelled.

"Kind of meant you to." Bax said back to her, smiling at Macey.

"Fine, we talked about clothes, now about your snooping into Joseph's room, WITHOUT us I might add, was stupid. What gave you the idea that being by yourself was better?" Zach announced.

"One, I wasn't going by myself, Bex was coming but the girls got to her first." I told him hotly.

"Yeah it's not like we need you for everything, we sure didn't need your help before we knew you existed." Bex added to my statement.

"Look Zach is just trying to say is that we like to protect you, it gives us a sense of... I don't know being a man, we want to be needed in some way, we don't like it when you all are in danger, or possible danger." Grant saying actually something meaningful. Under the table Zach took hold of my hand, and I gave it a squeeze.

"Oh, so now we're just a trophy to you, an award meaning look at what I can do, I can be all me man, business!" Bex said getting angry. I gave her a look and in turn she gave me a look meaning -what-.

"Okay it's nice for someone to want to be there, when you fall. Really, but you can't always rely on others to be there for you, and to pick you up and dust you off. Thought it would have been nice, I think I have a bruise on my butt."I complained the last part.

"I'll check later." Zach whispered.

"ZACH!" I gasped, Bex kicked him under the table.

"Not cool man, not cool, You got to keep those things on the DL." Grant told him. This time, I kicked Grant.

"God, you guys are annoying." Bex said. I glanced over at Macey and Liz, to see they that they didn't look like they were having fun.

"Seat change, Girls with Girls, Boys with Boys!" I yelled.

"That's hot." Erik, Grant, and Zach said.

"Seriously you guys, just turned Paris Hilton on me." Jonas said hitting his head shaking it.

"And the bad thing here, is you boys saying that boys with boys is hot." Macey said snickering.

"That's. That's..." The guys stuttered.

"I can't believe you guys, not that there is anything wrong with that." Liz said.

"And especially, that you have 4 hot girls here." Bex said, now shaking her head and getting up, while Grant was still stunned. I didn't get up as easy. Zach, would not budge. So I had to turn around in this small space, straddle him, and get off, so embarrassing, yet Zach was smiling the whole way throughout, he's a guy. Rolls eyes. We all got into our groups.

"So have as much fun as us?" I asked.

"Oh yeah between the whole 'You shouldn't have done this', the 'told me first', and the oh so popular 'your a girl, I'm an inferior man, so I should be with you in dangerous situations', doesn't that spell fun." Macey said, Liz nodded.

"Hey did you tell him about that pervy clerk guy?" Bex asked.

"Are you kidding me, I was saving that one until the end for the ground finale, no I didn't tell him about Mr-I-can't-keep-my-hands-to-myself-clerk."Macey said. Erik heard.

"What? You didn't tell me this!" Erik exclaimed.

"Why are you listening to my conversations anyway!" Macey yelled.

"I have a right too!" Erik replied back.

"Since your an overbearing man! Stop being nosy!" Macey replied turning back to us. "Hey Bex, why'd you kick Zach?" She continued on like nothing happened.

"Oh that, well he was talking about looking at Cammie's butt for a bruise." Bex replied. And they continued on with their conversation, with Liz joining in here, and there. I was looking around when I spotted Joseph, and the man that shot me.

"Oh no, no, no, no, we need to get off this train, now!" I whispered/yelled.

"Why?" Liz asked.

"They are here!" I mumbled out, still watching the two oncoming people. They looked around frantically, and finally spotted them.

"Bloody hell!" Bex whispered.

"Get stuff together." Macey said hurriedly.

"Zach, psst." I said trying to get Zach's attention without being obvious.

"What is it Gallagher Girl?" He asked in a completely normal voice.

"Joseph, and his goon are here." I said putting a finger to my lips. He tensed up.

"Guys. Up. Now. Find somewhere to exit from, I don't care even if we have to jump." Zach alarmed the guys. We all slowly stood up, Zach and I kept our eye's on Joseph. Zach pushed me ahead of him though, and Jonas opened up the end of the train.

"We;re going to have to jump." I said.

"Kinda figured." Macey replied, looking down. Liz looked frightened.

"It's okay, but we are going to need to do it now." We all nodded. We were hanging off the rail, ready to jump off, when we heard Joeseph's voice come closer. We did the only thing we could do, and we jumped.

OMG! I'm SUPER DUPER sorry for not updating since forever and a day! My only excuse was, I really had no motivation to continue the story anymore...but with a few stranded reviews, new ones I might add, that still wanted me to update, even when I hadn't in awhile, made me want to continue on! I know I hate when I read a story and it hasn't been updated in so long, and its not completed. Just know I haven't completely given up hope, and I never wanted to be one of those people who leave others hanging! R&R, please be nice!


End file.
